Country Loud House
by 1049
Summary: As his sisters and parents leave him home alone for one day Lincoln Loud begins to discover new things that might change his life for his good but maybe not the good of his sister and one of the things he discover is a certain type of music that is known in Nashville and all over the south that Luna is very unpopular with.
1. Chapter 1

( this takes place before "For Bros About to Rock")

It was just another day in the Loud house The sister were out and about spending some quality sister time or at leas that's what you can call it before they start fighting each other The parents went out shopping for dinner so that left Lincoln alone with the house all to himself he was on the couch watching TV

"ugh there's nothing good on" Lincoln said as he flipped through the channels he continued flipping through the channels " Man why did mom and dad have to get a new TV Package I'cant find any of my shows " Lincoln complained as pressed the guide button on the remote to see what he could find he looked down the rows of channels

he looked until one caught his attention " Great American Country?" Lincoln said to him self as he clicked the button to she what was on the channel He tough it would be something about the country since he was studying about early american but he was wrong as he pressed the button he heard what sound like guitars and then the sound started getting louder

(know playing They don't know by Jason Aldean)

" They call us a two lane just passing by slow down town."

" Yeah, they say what's there to do when you ain't got nothin' around"

" Just a few street lights, Speed limits signs that all say twenty five"

" But those folks ain't lived in our lives"

" THEY AIN'T SEEN THE BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS IT TOOK TO LIVE THEIR DREAMS!"

" WHEN EVERYTHING'S ON THE LINE. AIN'T JUST ANOTHER FIELD JUST ANOTHER FARM. NO, IT"S THE GROUND WE GREW UP ON. THEY THINKS IT'S A MIDDLE OF NOWHERE PLACE WERE WE TAKE IT SLOW AW BUT THEY DON'T KNOW."

" ALL THEY SEE IS TRACTORS, BARBWIRE AND TALL GREEN GRASS THEY DON'T SEE THE YEARS SPENT WORKING, BUSTING THEIR A**. HOW THEY PRAY FOR RAIN THEY DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT WHAT IT TAKES LIVING THIS WAY!"

" THEY AIN'T SEEN THE BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS IT TOOK TO LIVE THEIR DREAMS WHEN EVERYTHING'S ON THE LINE AIN'T JUST ANOTHER FIELD JUST ANOTHER FARM NO IT'S THE GROUND WE GREW UP ON THEY THINK IT'S A MIDDLE OF NOWHERE PLACE WERE WE TAKE IT SLOW AW BUT THEY DON'T KNOW."

" They call us a two lane just passing by slow down town"

"Yeah, they say what's there do when you ain't got nothin' around"

" THEY AIN'T SEEN THE BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS IT TOOK TO LIVE THEIR DREAMS WHEN EVERYTHING'S ON THE LINE. AIN'T JUST ANOTHER FILED JUST ANOTHER FARM. NO IT'S THE GROUND WE GREW UP ON. THEY THINK IT'S A MIDDLE OF NOWHERE PLACE WERE WE TAKE IT SLOW AW BUT THEY DON'T KNOW. NO THEY DON'T KNOW."

The video ends Lincoln just sits there with a confused look on his and says " Well that was a waist of time" Lincoln said as he turned off the TV jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen.

" I don't know how people can listen to country must be a southern thing" He said to himself unaware that country music isn't just southern thing

Lincoln was siting at the table using his laptop eating a sandwich he was looking some cool video games he wanted to get when he gets his allowance he was looking at the games when he started humming a song the song he was humming was the exact country song he was listening to.

" they thinks a middle of nowhere place were we take it slow aw but they don't know" When Lincoln heard him self sing that line he got up from his chair and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom he closed the door and looked in the mirror above the sink " Did i just sing that song?" he asked him self wondering why he just sang a country song " it's probably just nothing" he said to himself unaware that he was humming the song again he stopped and shook his head " why am i still humming this song ?" he asked himself as he went back to his laptop still humming the song

"ugh i can't get this song out of my head " lincoln said to himself loudly "maybe if i listen to some more country it'll go away" lincoln said as he closed his laptop and went back into the living room and turned on the TV and tuned in on the country channel

FIVE HOURS LATER

after listening to Jason Aldean, Brantley Gilbert, Luke Bryan, Blake Shelton, Florida Georgia Line Luke Combs and many others Lincoln realized that Country isn't as bad people say it is

He turned of the TV once he did he heard what sounded like a car backing up he opened the front door to see a moving truck packing up into a large house across the street

" Huh guess someone bought that house finally " lincoln said to himself. he saw a black pickup truck pulling up right to the house " huh must be the new neighbors " he said as he closed the door and sat back on the couch and watched TV " Hm it looks like i have to wait for tomorrow to listen to more music " lincoln said as hit the guide button he went straight to the movie channel he notice one movie called FURY " Fury huh wonder whats that about?" He asked himself he hit the button.

Then the screen showed what looked like four tanks in a row moving through a empty field until one of them exploded and the turret came flying off " Hm this might not be so bad " he said to himself.

He turned to the viewers " ah when your family's not here and you get to watch movies you realize staying isn't that bad" then he heard the door open " Spoke to soon"

he turned to see his mom and dad holding lily be hind them were Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa "Lincoln were back" His mom said to him " huh see what i mean" lincoln said as his sisters rushed the couch to see what there brother was watching

they saw what looked like a man standing be hind a machine gun speaking in German " Shut up and send us more pigs to kill" the man said as he started firing stops to load the gun again " Ah F*** you" the man says in English as he starts firing the gun again

" Lincoln what are you watching?" Lori asked her brother seeing that this wasn't appropriate for him or any of them " it's called Fury know quiet i'm trying to watch it" Lincoln said in a mean as he and his sisters watched the full scene

" there's a hatch you see it?" wardaddy asked norman

" i see it" Norman replied as he still held his gun in his hands right in front of his face " Know where it is?" " I know where it is" the scene changes to see german soldiers climbing on the tank one of them opens the top hatch only for wardaddy to shoot him twice with a pistol and the soldier to fall of the tank dead and the hatch closes wardaddy brings the pistol down on his lap panting " what the F***" norman says as tried to look and how many soldiers were on top

Soon two german soldiers were on top of the tank one opens the hatch while the other throws two stick grenades in side " Go" wardaddy tells Norman

then norman opens the hatch and crawls out of the tank as wardaddy closes his eyes just as the grenades explodes.

The movie continues until it reaches the credits Then Lincoln turns off the TV and walks up stairs to his his sisters watched him go up stairs until he was out of there sight " Sister meeting" Lori says as the other agrees to it.

( I'll stop it right and i would like to know what you think of the story so far and please feel free to review)


	2. Chapter 2

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily where in the living room discussing about Lincoln recent behavior

" okay so did you guys see Lincoln i'm mean the way he acted towards me when i asked him about the war movie?" Lori asked he sister which they replied with a nod

" I know it wasn't like him to act that way at all especially when we watch TV With him" Leni said Causing Lisa to clear her throat " I Believe his recent act of aggression started when Lori questioned the movie that he was watching or when we all crowded him when arrived home to find enjoying himself thus causing his act of aggression towards us or perhaps it could have been the movie seeing how violent it was causing Lincoln's behavior to change and act of aggressively towards thus treating as the enemy as in the movie " Lisa said to here sisters.

this caused them to look at each other and realized that she was right

" She's right dudes that movie did have a lot of violence in it" Luna says

" Yeah and to be honest that movie was killer" Luan says as a joke seeing that people were dying in the movie causing the others to groan

" Okay so what we need to do is to keep Lincoln from watching that movie or any other war movie like that ever again" Lori says

" Yeah but how lincoln said he wanted to stay home tomorrow when we all go to the swap meet with mom and dad" Lynn said.

"Oh i got it why don't we get lincoln to spend times with the new neighbors tomorrow" Lana suggested

"that's perfect and while he's there will block the channels that he watched" Lori said with confidence in her voice causing the others to put a smile on there faces

" Yeah but wait a minute what channels did he even watch any way?" Lola asked this caused the others to look at each other with questioning looks seeing as they have no idea what other channels Lincoln could have watched

" well we could just ask him" Leni said causing the others to look at her " No Leni" Lori told her sister "Ah why not ?" Leni asked her nine sisters

" Because dude Lincoln will the figure out that where trying to stop him from watching the channels he's been watching"Luna said " Wait a minute i got an idea" Lola says causing the others to look at her " Uh and what might that be?" Lynn asked

" When Lincoln wakes up will follow him downstairs and secretly watch the TV From mom and dads room" Lola said causing the others to smile

" Smart plan Lola" Lynn says

" Yeah dude!" Luna says

" Okay so it's settled tomorrow will spy on Lincoln and figure out what channels to keep him from watching" Lori says causing the others to nod in agreement.

The next morning it was about 6:00 am Lincoln wanted to be the first one up he looked out side his room to see if the hallway to the bathroom he looked to see his sisters weren't up yet once he saw that the close was clear and darted towards the bathroom as quick as he could once he got to the other side of the doorjumped in the shower.

Once he got out of the of the bathroom he made his way down stairs quietly as he could once he made it to the living room he made his way towards the couch and turned on the TV but before he could turn it on he heard what sounded like a work out song coming from across the street

(Bring sally up bring sally down lift and squat gotta tear the ground)

" What the" Lincoln said as he put the remote down and walk towards the front door he opens the door and looks around to see where it was coming from he soon realized that it was coming from the neighbors

" Ugh really they just barely moved here" Lincoln said in annoyance as he opened and walked out side he made his way towards the new neighbors house as he approached the house he could here the music coming from the garage

( Old miss booth is dead and gone left me here to weep and moan) The song ended he looked to see the garage door open and saw a man about 6'4 Caucasian skin mid thirties with light brown eyes dark brown hair completely ripped with what looked a tattooed scar with the Star spangled banner showing through it and two other tattoos one on each shoulder with machine guns in an x formation.

He looked like he was done bench pressing he put the weight back on it rack and sat up wiping sweat from his forehead looking down Lincoln just looked at the man wondering why is working so late

" Boy there better be a good reason why starring at me" the man said with a thick southern accent this caught Lincoln by surprise and caused to start thinking of a smart answer " Um" Was that Lincoln could say before the man walked over towards the Lincoln.

This caused Lincoln to panic and try to run but he tripped on a gardening tool and fell flat on his face when he fell his landed on a sharp rock that led to a cut on it causing it to bleed Lincoln looked over towards his house to see that it wasn't far but he saw a shadow standing over him he turned around to see the neighbor standing over him with his arms crossed.

The man saw the cut on Lincoln's head and stretched out his arms " Give me your hand son" the man as he stretched out his arm towards Lincoln. Lincoln was hesitant at first but did what the man said and gave him his hand

" alright lets take a look at you" The man said as he bent down toward Lincoln's height and examined the cut on his head " Well it nothing serious just a miner cut " the man said as he stood " Lets head in to my garage so i can clean you up don't want to get a infected" The man said to lincoln which caught him off guard are you just going to let that bleed all day or what?" the man asked. This caused lincoln to get up off the ground and walk towards the garage.

When lincoln entered the garage he saw many type of tools for cars and what looked like a military flag hanging on the back end of the wall " Take a seat" The man said to lincoln and did what he was told

" Alright lets apply some rubbing alcohol Know this might sting for a little bit" the man said to lincoln as he applied the medicine which caused him to move a little bit

" Alright let me apply the bandage" The man said a he bandage and wrapped it around where the cut lincoln " Alright all done" the man said as he finished wrapping the cut and the bandage from the rest of the roll and placed it on the counter

" what's your name son?" the man asked Lincoln which'd caught Lincoln off guard and was hesitant at first but soon answered the question

" Lincoln, Lincoln Loud i live across the street" Lincoln said to the man " Well Lincoln mind telling me why you were starring at me while i was working out?" The man asked Lincoln.

Lincoln then explains to him about the whole ordeal the neighbor looks at Lincoln then nods

" Thank you for telling me about my music being loud it just a habit i used to have while i was in the Corps" The man said as he was leaning on the counter " Corps?" Lincoln said raising an eyebrow

" That's right i didn't introduce my self Staff sergeant Jacob mason United states Marine Corps 2nd Battalion 25th marines" Mason said as he extended his hand to shake lincoln's hand "Say your from across the street right?" Mason asked Lincoln

" Uh yeah " Lincoln replied " why was there so much yelling and screaming going over there last night?" Mason asked Lincoln who rubbed the back of his head

" Yeah those were my sisters" Lincoln said to mason who looked at him in surprise " how many sisters do you have in there?" mason asked lincoln " Ten" lincoln answered his question mason looked at him

" Let me guess your the one who's in the middle the one that gets walked all over on huh?" Mason asked lincoln who replied with a nod " Son i've been there before believe me" mason said as he sat down next to lincoln

" They were older then me and were more successful at everything then i was. I was around your age when i realized i needed to grow up so i went to my room and cleaned out everything i had in there comic books the costumes and threw them all away" this caused lincoln to look at the man in shock someone who loved comic books like to just throw them away " Why did you throw them away?" Lincoln asked mason who just looked at him with a sad expression on his face

" Because kid i knew it was time to step up and realize that i needed to change i realized that when they started trouble or broke something in the house and i would get blamed for it or how things would go bad and say i was the cause and i would always screw things up and say i was bad luck and how they made fun of me for dressing up like a comic book character because i thought it was cool in the end i knew i needed to change so i went ahead threw all that stuff away and replaced it with military stuff sports gear like poster hunting fishing camping magazines I made model cars battleships, tanks any thing that was military or american muscle cars " Mason said as he looked at lincoln

" when i was in highschool my sisters and brothers already had well paying jobs saying that they had made something of themselves and how i would never amount to anything but when my senior year started i saw a marine corps recruiter at the school and i told him that i didn't know how to prove myself to my family so he said join the marines become a real man and prove them. And i did when they found out they told me that it was thoughtless selfish of me to do something that stupid and i told them To shut the hell up and said that i was tired of being abused tired of being made fun tired of being looked down on tired for being blamed for everything that they caused And said that you told me to do things on my own to no longer ask you guys for help after asking me for help and then tell multiple times told me to fix my own problem cause and that when i ever had something that was small and enjoyable to enjoy for myself they came along and just destroyed without even thinking and told them that they were heartless even care that when i asked my parents for help they shoved me out of the way and help them instead and to blame for all the cause of the problems in the house " Mason stopped to catch his breath with tears rolling down his checks

" After that i graduated and went to boot camp in south Carolina thirteen weeks later i graduated and i looked around to see if any one of my family members were and just my parents my older siblings said they didn't want to come see someone who was selfish graduate So i said that they don't know what's like to be the one in the middle to prove that your something more then some kid you can walk all over on" Mason said as he placed his hand on his shoulder " We both the same lincoln were both gonna remember this day and realize that you and me aren't the only ones" Mason said as he patted on the shoulder " your not the only one" mason said as he got up from the bench and walked over to the refrigerator that was in the garage

Lincol was just sitting there with a hurt and sadden look on his face realizing that he and mason are both the same he was thinking for a while until he spoke up " Mason?" He asked

"yeah" mason replied " Do you think you can come by my house later and help me clean out somethings in my room i need to do somethings and redecorate" Lincoln said " sure kid and you should head home your folks might be up soon" Mason said as he looked at the clock as it was nearing seven am " here to cover the bandage" Mason said as he handed him a black ball cap with a Red U.S.M.C on it" Thanks" lincoln said as he walks back to his house

As Lincoln made his way back to the house he closes the door silently and walks in to the kitchen to get some trash bags once he got the trash bags he made his way towards his room and closes the door ( Know playing hurt by johnny cash"

" i hurt my self today to see if i still feel"

Lincoln looks at his comic books and throws them in the bag

" I focus on the pain the only thing that's real" Lincoln the closes his eyes as he remembers his sister comments on how lost Lynn's BMX bike " It's always his fault" " He ruins everything"

" The needle tears a hole the old familiar sting" Lincoln grinds his teeth and balls his hand into a fist

" try to kill it all away but i remember everything" lincoln can still hear his sister lynn's comments when she last a softball game " Get out of here lincoln you bad luck"

" what have I Become? My sweetest friend Everyone i know goes away in the end and you could have it all my empire of dirt I will let you down i will make you hurt"

Lincoln wipes his face as tears start to roll down on it he picks up a family picture only to see him self barely appearing on the photo while you can see the rest of his sisters and his parents. his anger gets the best of him and he smashes it with his fist causing it to break and cut his hand

" I wear this crown of thorns upon my liars chair full of broken thoughts i cannot repair" lincoln grabs his ace savvy costume and throws in the bag

" Beneath the stains of time the feeling disappears" Lincoln then remembers the insult he got from his sisters when they saw him in that costume

" You are someone else but I'am still right here" lincoln continues to throw his comic books board games costumes away

" what have i become? My sweetest friend everyone i know goes away in the end and you could have it all my empire of dirt i will let you down i will make you hurt" Lincoln then ties up the bag and exits his room carrying the trash bag down the stairs and exiting the front of the house and proceeding to the trash cans

" if I could start again a million miles away i would keep myself i would find away" Lincoln then tosses the bag in to the can. unaware that his sisters were watching him from the circles window of his room with there mouths open and shocked expression on there faces.

( I'm gonna stop it right and say that this is going to be interesting and pleas feel free to review)


	3. Chapter 3

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily watched from the top window of Lincoln's room and watched as he threw away everything that he had comic books costumes everything this caused the to worry and wondered if there brother was alright

" Okay something is defiantly wrong with Lincoln" Lori said to here sisters

" you can say that again dude I mean look at this place not a single Ace savvy comic book anywhere" Luna said to Lori

" Yeah but what i mean did you see the picture he broke" Lori said knowing that Lincoln would never break anything that he cared about the most

" Okay something is very wrong with him but what?" Leni said to her siblings who only replied with a shrug " Ugh okay will figure this out later when we comeback later right know we have to get ready to go to the swap meet with mom and dad "lori told her siblings who nodded and went back to there respective rooms before lincoln had gotten back in side.

twenty minutes later

The loud family was eating breakfast there dad had made pancakes waffles bacon sausage

" mm this is delicious dad" Lana said as she had a mouth full of food and continued to stuff her mouth full of food the parents and siblings continued to talk among them selves and barely paid any attention to him they didn't even bother to ask where he got the cap or who gave it to him he just sat there eating his food ' Mason was right the one in the middle always get stepped on' he said to him self as he finished his food moved from his spot which was the back end of the table and walked into the kitchen none of the family members even seem to notice that he was gone

once the family left lincoln was alone in the house he recorded his country music so he good listen to it later he made his way across the street to see mason. When he arrived at mason's house he notice mason was in the garage talking to someone he made his way to see mason talking to two teenagers around Lori's age possible in high school both looke like mason Caucasian skin light brown eyes dark brown hair completely ripped probably played sports

Mason was talking to them until he notice lincoln walking towards " Hey lincoln get over here i got some people here i want you to meet!" Mason shouted towards lincoln causing both of the boys to look over to were Lincoln was .

He was hesitant before but Lincoln complied and walked towards mason and the two boys

" Lincoln meet Marcus and Brandon mason My sons. Boys meet Lincoln loud he's lives across the street" Mason said as finished doing the introduction for Lincoln and his sons " Nice to meet you" Joshua said " How's it going" Brandon said as they both had southern accents

" I'm doing good" Lincoln said to the teenage boys " any way Lincoln i saw you carrying out a bag earlier what was in that bag?" Mason asked as he took a drink from a cup of water

" That was just some old stuff my sister's enjoyed teasing me for so i took your advice about what you said and I'm tired of them walking all over me and treating me like I'm nothing" Lincoln told mason who just looked at him and nodded knowing fully well of what it's like to have your siblings walk over you

" i take it you need some new things to get your room up and running?" Mason asked Lincoln who nodded " You know that knew camping store that opened up?" Mason asked Lincoln who's eyes opened up " Yeah outdoor emporium i always wanted to check that place out it's just that none of my sisters care that much about camping it's like I'm the only one who seems to enjoy it" Lincoln said with a sadden look on his face since he knows that no one in his family likes going on a camping trip.

" Yeah well i own it and I'll make you deal you come work for me you can make some money and you can buy what ever you want for you room and prove your sisters that they can't just walk all over you and I have some thing that i can give you know since me and my boys don't use there pretty cool stuff just some air and paintball guns fishing rods and some in unopened models you know the ones i told you about and a BMX bike." " so do we have a deal to come work for me and prove every one who looked down on you wrong" Mason said while extending out his hand Lincoln had thought about for a minute and thought if he got a job that was at place with the one thing he likes doing he wouldn't be so depressed and his sisters would walk all over him and he could but whatever he want and would have to worry abut his sisters ' what the heck why not' He said to himself and shook mason's hand

" Deal" Lincoln said as he shook masons hand " Alright i take it you already had something to eat and me and my boys just finished eating not long ago" Mason said as he took another drink and put the cup on the counter " Here you boys follow me there are some boxes in the house You can go ahead and open them up if you want" Mason said to his sons and Lincoln who just looked at each other and shrugged

They walked over to the boxes and opened them to find many things books some tools old decorations.

But when Lincoln opened his box the first thing he saw where some old boxing gloves " woah who's boxing gloves are these?' He asked in amazement as he picked up the old gloves catching the mason's and his sons attention

" Hey dad who's are those?" Marcus walking towards Lincoln " Those are some old gloves i used to use when i was younger i was in the youth boxing program back in the day but i stopped because my mom would make a big deal out of it so when i got older i went into other sports like football and baseball" Mason said to them as he opened a box that contained some of the unopened models " Hey Lincoln found them!" Mason shouted towards Lincoln.

Lincoln, Marcus and Brandon made there way to the box to see unopened models like muscle cars warships tanks fighters and many other things " Here kid you can take whatever you want actually take the whole box" Mason said which'd cause Lincoln to have a surprised look on his face

" Really!" he said with excitement in his voice causing Mason and his son to smile seeing a kid about to get a bunch of models that were cool to put together " Of course man" Marcus said with a smile across his face "Yeah we can't put these together anymore because were busy all the time and we don't like seeing these just sitting so why not give them to you" Brandon said to lincoln who can easily tell that he was happy about getting these models

" thanks guys i don't know what to say" Lincoln said to three who coludn't help but smile at the young white hair boy " ah it's nothing" mason said to Lincoln

After three hours of digging through boxes Mason and his sons gave lincoln some pretty cool things sports posters military posters

Mason even gave him a marine corps stepping stone wall decor with the logos colors and a metal marine corps sign he hung up on his door

After setting things up in his room Lincoln was hanging with Marcus and Brandon after spending some hours with them helping setup his room he thought of them as older brothers He found out that Marcus likes football And was going to try out for the football team and Royal woods High school His brother Brandon likes to play baseball and plays the guitar lincoln warned him about Luna saying that she is always trying to make everything in to a rock concert Brandon told him that he really doesn't care that much for rock n' roll

Brandon and Marcus told him that the listen to rap , R n B, but they mostly listen to country just like there dad. Lincoln told them that he listened country yesterday and that he doesn't want his sisters to find out about because they would tease him and say that country is only a southern thing

Marcus and Brandon said not to worry and told him that country isn't just a southern thing And told lincoln that if they just choose to make fun of you than come over here and he can stay here were he wouldn't be made fun of.

This caused lincoln to smile knowing that Mason and his sons would have his back no matter what.

( All right I'm gonna stop it right there and please tell me what you think of this chapter and please leave a review)


	4. Chapter 4

In front of royal woods elementary school students were being released from there classes Lincoln was with Clyde they were walking out of the school

" So Lincoln you want to go the arcade?" Clyde asked his friend as they made there way to the sidewalk

" Sorry clyde not today i got work remember" Lincoln told his best friend it has been some time since Lincoln started working for mason and so far the he liked it the workers were nice to him and Marcus and Brandon worked there as well as there dad. Clyde wasn't thrilled about at first but Lincoln told him that he gets a twenty percent of employee discount on items in the store and that when Lincoln had enough money the two of them can go camping.

Lincoln and Clyde were talking until Brandon pulled up in Dodge charger and lowered the windows " Hey lincoln hurry up man we gotta hurry they just delivered the new gear!" Brandon shouted from the drivers seat.

" Gotta go Clyde See you tomorrow " Lincoln said to his friend as he got in the car " See ya Lincoln" Clyde said as he waved good by to his friend and then proceeded to walk home.

In the car Lincoln and Brandon were driving down the street listening to (Florida Georgia Line - May We all) and lincoln began to sing like you never heard him before

Lincoln :" May we all get to grow up in a red, white and Blue little Town" " Get a won't start hand me down Ford to try to fix up"

" With some part time cash from drivin' a tractor" " Found a sweet little thing, wears he ball cap backwards"

" Kind of place you can't wait to leave but nobody does" " Cause you miss to much" " May we all know that nothing ain't cool 'til you wear the new one"

" The sound of a quarter rollin' down a jukebox" " Play the Travis Tritt right above the Tupac" " Before you get lost down some road"

" Slow rollin' with the top off the back of a bronco" " Buy a cold sixer with a cashed in lotto" " She's smillin' with her blowin' out the window"

"Where you 'bout to go" Yeah you learn to fly and if you can't then you just free fall" " May we all" " May we all get to see those fields of green turned gold"

"Watch the marching band play with a harvest moon comin' up" " And know that 15 minutes of famous" "Ain't gonna be what makes us or breaks us but"

"We'll all be watching the TV the day that it comes" " May we all know that nothin' ain't cool 'til you wear the new one" " The sound of a rollin' down a jukebox"

"Play the Travis Tritt right above the Tupac" " Before you get lost down some road" " Slow rollin' with the top off the back of a Bronco"

"Buy a cold sixer with a cashed in lotto" "She's smilin' with her hair blowin' out the window" " Where you 'bout to go"

" Yeah you learn to fly and if you can't then you just free fall" " May we all" Music plays

" May we do a little bit better then the first time" " Learn a little something from the worst times" " Get a little stronger from the hurt times"

" May we all get to have a chance to ride the fast one" " Walk away wiser when we crashed one" "Keep hoping that the best one is the last one"

" Yeah you learn to fly and if you can't then you just free fall" "May we all" May we all" " May we all"

" May we all ( get to have a chance to ride the fast one)" " May we all ( Walk away wiser when we crashed one)" " May we all ( keep hoping that the best one is the last one)" " Yeah you learn to fly and if you can't then you just free fall" " May we all"

Lincoln was done singing he looked towards the driver side to see Brandon looking at him with a smile on his face " You know what lincoln" Brandon said

" what?" Lincoln asked raising an eyebrow " No matter what your family says Lincoln you got country in you and nobody can take that away from you" Brandon said to lincoln as they pulled into the parking lot of the camping store where they both work at.

Meanwhile in the Loud's residents The loud sisters were on the couch watching TV Lori and Leni were watching there favorite show Luna was reading lily a book Luan was playing with her puppet Lola was putting on makeup Lisa was doing something that involved science Lana was playing with charles Lucy was writing a poem and Lynn was practicing with her soccer ball.

They were each doing there own thing until " Kids time for dinner!" there dad shouted from the kitchen "Ugh" the girls all said as they made there way from the living to the dinning room they each took there seats and waited patiently for the food

" all right kids" Lynn sr. said as entered the kitchen holding the family's dinner and places it on the table and removes the lid to reveal his mac & cheese balls "dinner is served" Lynn sr. said as the kids took Three pieces each of the food Every on was enjoying there food until they realized that some one was missing

" Wait a minute" Rita said causing her children to look at her " Where's Lincoln he never misses Mac & cheese ball night" Rita said to her husband and daughters causing all of them to look around to see where there brother was

" that twerp is probably hanging out with Clyde" Lori says as she texts on her phone all the other siblings thought the same thing and went back to eating there meal

meanwhile at Outdoor Emporium

Lincoln was helping a customer with a set of trail cameras

" You see this one here is more popular because it catches the image perfectly and in case the image blurry you can set it to clear the image in case it comes out blurry" Lincoln told a customer as he looked at the cameras

the customer looked at the cameras and looked at Lincoln " Alright I'll take three of these" the customer said to Lincoln

" Alright follow me to the cash register and were done" Lincoln a said as he and the customer head to the cash register

After the sale every on in the store was relieved to see that it was ten minutes till closing time Marcus was talking to Lincoln about an upcoming rodeo that was happening this weekend and that his dad had invited lincoln to go with them to see it.

Things were quite until a girl looking similar to Lori walked into the store catching there attention

" Um excuse me were closing in about ten minutes your gonna have to come back " Marcus said to the girl as she walked over to where he and lincoln where to lincoln surprise he knew who the girl was

" Carol Pingrey what are you doing?" Lincoln asked raising an eyebrow

" Well i heard that this store was hiring so i came here to apply i brought my Resume and everything that and i always loved going camping when i was a little kid it's one of the best thing to do" Carol said causing lincoln to smile

Mason was walking up to the three which caught there attention " May i ask what is going on here?" Mason asked with his arms cross looking at the three before marcus or lincoln could answer carol answered for them

" Hello sir My name is Carol Pingrey i'm here because i heard that you are hiring here so i cam to apply here is my Resume" Carol told mason as she hand her paperwork to him .

Mason looked at the paperwork for a minute and then looked at carol

" Alright everything seems to be in order the paperwork and everything else" Mason said as he handed carol the paper work

" Come by tomorrow and well get you started" Mason said as he walked past the three

" Well welcome aboard " Marcus said as he shook Carol's hand " Thank you guys so much" Carol says.

After telling Carol the basic's and showing her some parts of the store

Mason, Brandon, Marcus, and Lincoln were eating a meat lovers pizza from big mama's and papa's in the mason house hold

" Well" Lincoln said as he swallowed the last piece of his pizza slice " Thank you guys for dinner. but i should probably head home know be fore it gets late" Lincoln says as he looks at the clock to see that it was almost ten o clock

The mason's nodded in agreement " Alright and don't forget about the rodeo" mason said to lincoln " i won't" Lincoln says as he exits the door to go home.

( Okay Ill stop it right there and please tell me what you think of this chapter so far please feel free to leave a review)


	5. Chapter 5

on a Saturday morning in the loud house everyone was asleep except for one certain white hair boy whos getting dressed.

Today was the rodeo and it was only for one day in royal woods and he wasn't about to miss it as he put on his shoes his cellphone rings he looks down to see that he got a text message from Brandon the message said 'are you ready' Lincoln replied 'Yeah I'm heading out know' Lincoln then sent the message and walked out of his room he made his way down stairs and quietly out the door he walked over to mason's house where he saw Mason and his sons walking out heading towards the truck

" Hey guys" Lincoln said as he approached the three " Hey Lincoln the three masons replied

" you ready for the Day?" Mason asked Lincoln who had a smile on his face " Yes staff sergeant" Lincoln said causing mason to smile " alright boys get in the truck" mason said as he climbed in to the driver side as Lincoln, Brandon and Marcus each got in to the truck and drove off to where the rodeo was being held

Meanwhile in the loud household everyone was sitting at the dinning room table eating breakfast there father had made

Lori was eating here food peacefully until see notice that there were only ten siblings there instead of eleven she looked around to see that Lincoln wasn't there at the table

" Hey where's Lincoln?" She asked her family who just looked at her and shrugged " He's probably still asleep " Lana said with a mouth full of bacon "can on of you get your brother up his food is getting cold" Lynn sr. called out from the kitchen

" not It" the children said pointing the fingers on there noses except Leni who was pointing at her ear " Dang it I always do it wrong" Leni says. she gets out of her chair and walks up stairs and looks down the hallway to where Lincoln's door is

"hello?" Leni asks as she knock on the door but there was no answer " Hello Lincoln are you awake?" She asks as she knock on the door again but still no answer "Lincoln?" Leni says as she slowly opens the door to revile that there brother wasn't in his room She looks around to see what he has done to his room She sees multiple Car's, Battleships, tanks, planes, and helicopter models military ones and see notices a yellow flag with a rattle snake coiled about to strike she notices at the bottom of the snake it says 'Don't Tread On Me' hanging on the wall she reaches up and pulls the flag down and looks at it with a raised eyebrow

'that's odd when did Lincoln get a flag?' she asked her self she then exits the room with the flag and place it in her room under Neath her bed

Meanwhile at the Proedge Arena ( where the rodeo is being held)

People where already showing up and filling the seats Mason, Brandon, Marcus, and Lincoln have already taken there seats Lincoln seat was eight twenty-three the rodeo was about to begin then some over the loud speaker came on

" Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Royal woods Rodeo" the loud speaker said causing people to cheer as loud as they can

" We got a lot of people here know And we also have a very special treat near the end of the show we will call out the name of seat that one lucky fan is seating and they will have a chance to ride a champion who decided to come out of retirement for one more ride. A bull that is so powerful only very few have actually stayed on for the eight seconds to win but you have stay on longer than eight seconds to win and for any fans You know who I'm talking I'm talking the one the only Bushwacker!" the ouncer said as loud as he could causing all the fans to Cheer As the image of the bull appeared on the screen in the arena

Lincoln was amazed at the size of the bull on the screen in the Arena " the fan that can stay on longer then eight seconds wins a trophy with your name engraved on it and Forty thousand dollars!" The ouncer said causing everyone to cheer hoping that they would be the one to win the money and trophy

Soon the rodeo started and the riders but on a show that Lincoln and everyone else will never forget. Lincoln was experiencing something else that was country and he loved it. Then Justin McBride appeared and the people cheered when he appeared.

Lincoln asked Marcus why people like him so much and Marcus told him with out looking away from the show and said that he was one of the best Bull riders that there was and competed in many bull riding championships.

Lincoln understood know understood why so many fans liked him the show drew to the end of the show and everyone knew that it was time to find out who the fan was to compete for the trophy and the money

Then the ouncer came on the loud speaker " Alright ladies and gentlemen know is the moment Ya'll been waiting for to find out which fan gets to compete for the trophy and forty thousand dollars" The ouncer said causing everyone to cheer

" Know the number of the seat Eight Twenty three!" The ouncer said causing Lincoln eyes to widen " What!?" Lincoln says as he appeared on the screen in the arena People began to cheer as two members of to rodeo came to escort Lincoln to where he was to get ready

" Come with us son" One of the workers said with a southern accent Lincoln looked at mason who nodded with a look of determination on his face Lincoln then got up and followed the workers people cheered him on as he walked away

Twenty minutes later lincoln came out from the locker room dressed up in bull riding gear Although the workers said he should wear the helmet lincoln said no he wanted to where the cowboy hat that most bull riders wear As lincoln walked up to the cage wear Bushwacker was he was terrified by the size of the bull Two of the workers helped lincoln up on the bull who bucked a little causing lincoln to shake in fear

"Lincoln" He heard mason call his name He turned to see mason standing right next to the cage " Mason I don't know if i can do this" Lincoln said with fear in his voice

Mason then places his hand on Lincolns shoulder " Once a marine hits the beach he never turns back. Your hitting the beach right know don't turn back don't prove them right Don't prove your Sisters right" Mason said to lincoln who's attitude changed from hear to exact same of amount determination on his face that mason had Lincoln then realized that this was his chance to prove that people can't walk all over him.

" This is your mission son don't quite" Mason told Lincoln. Lincoln only reply was " Yes Staff Sergeant" was the only thing linclon said as he looked at the worker and nodded

" Alright folks here we go " The ouncer said As Bushwacker was released from the cage with lincoln on top of him the crowd cheered

( Know playing Tough by Justin McBride)

( You think your tough with your big bass speakers kickin' in the back)

( And you triple X lyrics blarin' From your puke green Cadillac)

Bushwacker tries with all his might to knock lincoln off but fails

( You've got your bling,bling on, A your tattos runnin' up and down your arms)

Lincoln looked at the clock to only see that it was five seconds

( Awh ain't you bad with your the seat of your britches Hagin' down that Far)

The clock changes to seven seconds

(Yeah i hate to break it to you punk But all that stuff ain't got a thing to do with being tough)

( Cause tough is your finger bleeding. It's a hundred degrees. And you're gettin' up hay)

( Tough is your old man yellin'. Get up out of that bed at the break of day)

The bull tries to throw lincoln off of his back again but didn't work

(Keeping on going. When you know you've had. enough)

( That's Tough)

Lincoln looks at the clock to see that he has been the bull for twenty seconds then Bushwacker throws lincoln off of him and heads back to cages.

Lincoln Stands up and looks at the crowd as they cheered Then the ouncer walks out in to the arena with two men Walking behind him with a huge golden trophy that showed a cowboy riding a bucking bull

" ladies and gentlemen we just witness history right here today" the ouncer looks at lincoln" This young man right here just made history. Everyone give him around of applause!" The ouncer shouted as the arena erupted in to cheers and whistles " What's your name young man?" the ouncer asked lincoln

" Lincoln, Lincoln Loud Sir " Lincoln said " how old are you son?" The ouncer asked " Eleven sir" Lincoln said which shocked him " Well Lincoln for an eleven year old You made history today know the question how did you stay on Bushwacker for that long?" the ouncer asked lincoln as he aimed the microphone at lincolns mouth

" Well sir when you live with Ten sisters like me and there stubborn as a bull You learn how to deal with hat type of situation " Lincoln said

" Ten sister i take that they show you up in everything " the ouncer said to lincoln

" yes sir And they have trophies to rub it my face as well" Lincoln said

" Well son here's one trophy you can rub in all there faces and along with the money what do ya'll say do you think lincoln loud earn this trophy and the money" The ouncer said causing everyone to cheer " Well lincoln we thank you for coming out here today and making one hell of rodeo no one will ever forget " The ouncer said

After that Lincoln Mason Brandon and Marcus were driving home they were joking laughing like there was no tomorrow

" Hell Lincoln by tomorrow your name and your picture is going to be on the front page of the papers" Mason causing Lincoln to look at him

" You sure about that?" Lincoln asked knowing that there would be no way that what he did would make the front page of the news paper

" Trust me son I'm sure" Mason said to lincoln as they continued to drive back home

Meanwhile the girls were in the living room

They were just flipping through channels on the TV trying to find something to watch

" girls I'm ordering Pizza come tell what you guys want" Rita called out from the kitchen the girls looked at each other and then looked backed at the kitchen and raced towards there mother to tell her what kind of pizza they wanted all of them except lily who was playing the remote.

she was hitting random buttons until she hit the news channel

" And a shocking yet amazing preformance today Pro Edge Arena When Royal woods Very own Lincoln Loud Ended todays Rodeo with a preformance That will never be forgotten " Then news reporter said

Lily clapped her hands as TV was still showing there top stories Just then Lincoln was walking through the front door wearing a cowboy hat ( they let him keep it as a gift) and holding the trophy with and in his pockets were four stacks of ten thousand dollars

He sneaks his way past the living room while keeping his eyes on lily who was still watching TV which was on commercial he makes his way to the stairs and runs up them as quick as he could and ran straight towards his room he was almost there until

" Lincoln?" He heard Leni call his name as she was walking up the stairs

Lincoln Panicked and quickly ran into his room and put the money, trophy and the cowboy hat underneath his bed and quickly Ran out side his room as quick as he could

Leni was just coming up the stairs finally

" Lincoln where have you been all day?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow " I was out and bout just going for a walk around" He said with a forced smile

Leni just looked at him with a confused look but quickly shrugged it off " Well since your back you better hurry and come down stairs mom's ordering Pizza and she wants to decided" Leni says as turns back down the stairs " okay" Lincoln says as he heads back down stairs following Leni

Once down stairs Lincoln saw that lily was still watching TV he saw that it was still on Commercial seeing this opportunity He made his way to the youngest sibling and picked her up " Come on lily Lets go order Pizza With the others" Lincoln said as he picked up Lily and turned off the TV " Poo Poo" was Lily's reply as they made there way to where the rest of the family where

The evening went smoothly The Pizza was delivered and nothing went Wrong At least until the morning.

( I'm gonna stop right and I would like to know what you think of this chapter And Note that none of these songs are mine they are property of the rightful owners And Bushwacker is a real bucking Bull that competed in PBR)


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sunday morning in the loud house Every one was asleep Except for Lincoln he had gotten up early ion the morning (which what he want to do know since he wants to avoid waiting in line to use the restroom) He had gotten shower and dressed he went back to his room and reached under neat his bed to get the trophy that he had won the day be fore in the rodeo and placed the four stacks of ten thousand Dollars in his pocket he figured that his sisters would try to figure out where he really was yesterday and what he did

Lincoln Makes his way down stairs to the trophy case with his trophy he opens the case and chucks the pity trophy to the side and places 'HIS' trophy were it was . He smiles at it proudly he looked the trophy's golden glory as the sunlight was starting to come through the window and hit the trophy causing a bright shining light bouncing off it Lincoln smiles at his success Lincoln looks around to see that no one else is up. once the cost was clear he makes his way back up stairs and in to his bedroom

Lincoln lets out a sigh of relief as he closes the door to his room ' and know to finally enjoy this weekend' he said to himself

Lincoln notices that his phone was vibrating in his pocket he takes out his phone to see that Brandon had texted him the text said that he and Marcus were going to hang out with some friends that came down from Tennessee and wanted to know if he wanted hang with them Lincoln texted back saying sure Brandon texted him again saying bring a towel and swim trunks and some of the air soft rifles and paint ball mask Lincoln replied with an okay and got his swim trunks and towel along with the air soft rifles He go his M4 AR 15 AK 47 and the paint ball mask and then walk out of his room and carefully walked down the stairs and out the front door as he walks out side he sees Marcus and Brandon loading up there dads pick up truck with a BBQ grill and a cooler.

He walks across the street to where the two brothers " Hey Marcus Hey Brandon" Lincoln said as he walked up to the two Brothers " Hey Lincoln" The brothers said to him as

" So where are we going?" Lincoln asks them " Were heading to the lake some of are friends for a BBQ and then gonna have a little air war" Brandon said as he loaded bags of charcoal on to the back of the trucks and closes the door

Soon all three of the boys climbed in and drive off Mason smiled as he saw the three boys leave towards the lake he didn't have to worry about the store because it was closed on Sundays.

Mason walked backed in side to his house to do his work outs

Three hours later the louds finally woke up and got ready for break feast everyone was enjoying there meal Rita was feeding lily and Lynn Sr. was getting the paper as he opened the door he hears a car pull up to his house He immediately recognized It was Rita's Father Albert

" Hi Albert" Lynn Sr. said to his father in-law " Hi Lynn" Albert said as walked up towards him just then " POP POP!" Both could here the children soon they came out of the house and hugged there grandfather

" HA HA Hi kids" Albert said as he hugged his grand kids " HI Dad" Rita said as she hugged her father " Hi Rita" Albert said

" kids go get lincoln up and tell him that your grandfather is here" Lynn Sr. said to his kids

" AH Lynn let lincoln rest he's probably tired from putting on that performance he put on at the Rodeo Yesterday" Albert said to his Grand kids Daughter and Son in-law

" WHAT!?" They all said " You mean you didn't know about the rodeo He won a Trophy and forty thousand Dollars as the Grand prize" Once Albert said everyone thought he was joking Until Lynn Sr. looked at the front of the newspaper and read the title out loud

" Lincoln loud Royal woods native cowboy" Lynn Sr. said catching the family's attention

" Yesterdays Rodeo Closed with a Spectacular performance From Royal woods very own Lincoln Loud as he Rode on Seventeen hundred pound Monster Bushwacker As the Legendary Bucking Bull from the The Professional Bull Riding league came out of retirement for one more show every one expected another Bushwacker victory But what came next was unexpected as eleven year old lincoln loud took on the legendary bull for twenty seconds to win a solid gold trophy and Forty thousand dollars"

" J.B. MAUNEY stated saying that this young man made a name for him self by staying on there for that long against Bushwacker as he is know one of the only few to have ever bested the greatest Bull in BPR history " " When the announcer approached the eleven year old he asked him if this is what he wanted to do for a career. Lincoln loud stated that he has a long way to go before he decides his future The announcer then asked if Bushwacker is willing to do a rematch to reclaimhis title Will you except . Lincoln loud replied with if that's what the fans want then that's what they'll get" " Lincoln loud then dedicated his success to his new neighbor Staff Sergeant Jacob Mason for Saying when a marine hits the beach he never turns back. as of right it is unclear for certain Will Lincoln Loud tart his career as Professional Bull Rider Or will he enlist In the United States Marine Corps" Lynn Sr. finished reading the article as he looked at the family who mouths were wide open as they just found out about the most dangerous thing Lincoln could have done

But Rita however was furious to find out that her son would do something as dangerous as riding a seventeen hundred pound Bull she looked over to the Mason's house and started to walk over to his house to give him a piece of her mind .

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think of this chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

Rita had walked across the street to the Mason's house her family had followed her to try and convince not to do anything rash but she wouldn't listen as the approached the house they could her music playing in the backyard

" So that's where he's at" Rita said as she goes to the side gate and opens allowing her to enter the backyard her family followed her as they entered the back yard they walked to were the music was when they found the source they saw Man about 6'4 in his mid thirties doing pull ups with a forty five pound vest and four forty five pound weights tied to each arm two on each side of his arm two on the left two on the right they could here the song playin as well ( Bring sally up and bring sally down lift and squat gotta there the ground) ( Bring sally up and Bring sally down lift and squat gotta tear the ground)

the louds watch the man do his work out until the song was over soon the man got down from the pull up bar and removed the weights and then the vest once he removes the vest it reveals a tattoo that covered most of his back the tattoo was the eagle Globe and anchor on the top of it was Semper Fi and the bottom of it says Do or Die The family watches and the man washes his the sweat of his face with a towel and grabs a thing of water and pours down his back to enjoy the coolness

" Ya'll better have a good reason as to why your here" Mason said to them without turning around this caught the family off guard but Rita still had anger in her eyes she walks up to him and turns him around " Well is there anything you have to sa-" Mason was caught off when Rita slapped him causing her family to gasp

" you. How dare you but my only son in danger like that by having ride a seventeen hundred pound monster !" Rita yells at him it took no time for her family to pull her back and drag her back to her house soon every one was back in the house well almost everyone Leni and Luna where the only one who wanted to get answers so they told there dad that they wanted to stay behind and get some answers He agreed and told the two to tell him that there sorry for there mother's action.

Mason looks at them with a look that no fear and no life he just looked at " you two better have a reason as to why your still here" Mason said as he walks over to a weight set and begins to set up a bench press work out

Leni and Luna were trying to find the right words to say but couldn't come up with something " Luna" Leni whispered to her sister catching her attention

" Yeah what is it brah?" Luna whispered to her " You see the flags over" Lenis whispered as she pointed at the flags that were in the patio window one was a marine corps flag another was The U.S. flag and another flag had a snake curled up about to strike that said ' Don't Tread on me"

" Yeah what about them?" Luna asked her sister " You see the one with the snake" leni says " Yeah what about it?" Luna asks

" I found that hanging on lincolns wall yesterday I took it down and but in my room under my bed it's still under my bed" Leni says to Luna which surprises her and then started to wonder as to why would her brother have that in his room

" Excuse me sir" Leni says to mason as he was doing his bench press but didn't listen to her " I'm gonna regret this" Luna said to leni which caused her to raise an eyebrow

" HEY SOLDIER BOY!" Luna shouted at mason and this was followed by a loud bang the sisters looked to see mason with angered look on him ( Never call a marine a soldier that is disrespectful to hem and is a huge insult there is a difference between a soldier and a marine)

Mason got up from his bench press equipment and looked at them with the wrath of god in his eyes.

( I'm gonna stop it right and pleas let me know what you think of this chapter and sorry for it being short I 'm been working and taking a practice asvab test soo I can get into boot camp for the marines again I'm sorry for this chapter being short and please tell me what you think )


	8. Chapter 8

Mason looked at Leni and Luna with anger in his eyes

" You wanna say that again" Mason said with a large of amount of anger in his voice Leni and Luna backed away from there was fear in there eyes Luna knew she had crossed into uncharted territory that was going to end badly

" Well rocker punk don't you have something to say" Mason said " DON'T YOU!" Mason shouted with his face red and with veins binging able to see Luna and Leni were know afraid the only thing they could think of is what are going to do know

Before either of the sisters could say anything they heard someone clear there throat all three of them turned to see Albert " Girls head back to the house let me handle this" Leni and Luna nodded there heads and went back to there house.

Albert and Mason looked and each other Albert lifted up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a Bulldog with a Drill instructor hat Albert and mason looked at each other with alarge amount of respect for each other

" Semper Fi" Mason said " Do or Die" Albert said

" You severed?" Mason asked albert who nodded " Khe Shan 68" albert said to mason who nodded " you were in the Sh*t I respect" Mason said " you" Albert said to mason

" I was in Afghanistan four tours and Iraq for three" Mason said to albert

"wanna come in side and join me for a drink" Mason asked albert " Sure" Albert said as he followed mason into his house

Meanwhile

Lincoln, Brandon and Marcus were at the lake swimming in the nice cool crisp water with there friends as the heat from the sun beated down on them they enjoyed the cool crisp water Brandon and Marcus's friends William, Ethan, Andrew, Austin and Logan were having a blast to be seeing and hanging out with there old friends

" Oh man" Lincoln said turning his attention to the readers " When you meet new people and they teach you new things you began to realize on how much you miss out on life and how there is so much to do as well in it" Lincoln said as he was splashed by water

" Alright you guys asked for it!" Lincoln said as he splashed them back

(know playing Huntin' , Fishin', and Lovin' Everyday By Luke Bryan)

Lincoln and the other guys were have some good laugh as they swam in the water

" If I could make a living from walking in the woods... you can bet I'd be sitting Pretty good" " High on a hill looking at a filed down wind"

Brandon was cooking burgers and hot dogs on the BBQ grill and talking to the others telling jokes and laughing away. as they were laughing Logan told them that he had brought fishing poles with him and that they can do some fishing after they eat everyone agreed with him

" If I could make a Nickle off of turning them Bass Never worry about the price of gas I'd be wheeling and dealing, a sitting there reeling em in"

Soon they all started to eat and devoured all the food like it was nothing and then went to the fishing poles and soon start to spend the day fishing and relaxing

"Huntin, Fishin, and loving everyday That's the prayer that a country boy Prays! thank GOD He made this way! Huntin, Fishin, and loving everyday"

" Early in the morning Late in the evening I'm getting red dirt rich and flint river paid Hutin, Fishin, and loving everyday"

The guy were siting in some chairs just joking around having a blast until Lincoln fishing pole started to move Lincoln rushes over to his pole with the others right be hind them and help him reel in the fish

" I Get a little Farm pond buzz sound of gravel when I'm backing up Pulling the string on a 9.9 two stroke" " Mercury" " I love it when my baby wants to roll with me throws her boots on climbs in a Tree tucking her hair in my Hat, and she's Ready to go!" " and we get to HUNTIN, FISHIN, and LOVIN Everyday That's the Prayer that country Boy prays! Thank god he made me this way HUNTIN, FISHIN, And Lovin everyday"

" Early in the morning Late in the evening I'm getting Red dirt rich and flint river paid Huntin, Fishin, and loving everyday"

Lincoln and the others finally reel in the fish and it turns out to be Largemouth Bass the other guys cheer Lincoln on as they tell him that he should be proud of catching the fish this caused Lincoln to smile Brandon then set up an old camera and tell the guys to get around Lincoln to take a picture with the fish

" So while y 'all are up there breathing in that old dirty air I'll be down here Knee-deep in the Muckalee "

the camera takes the picture

" Huntin, Fishin, and Lovin, everyday I wanna see them tall pines sway Y'all close them eyes Lets go there in are mind" " Huntin Fishin and loving everyday That's the prayer this country boy prays! Thank God he made me this way! Huntin, Fishin and Loving everyday"

" Black Coffee in the morning Dark whiskey in the evening I'm getting Red dirt rich and flint river paid Huntin, Fishin, and loving everyday"

Soon the guys started reeling in different types of fishes and started taking pictures of each other with there catch

" Won't you come along with me! Won't you come along with me! I know you wanna see! Huntin, Fishin, and loving everyday" ( The song ends)

They began to release there catch back in to the water they then they grabbed the air rifles and started shooting each other with them they laugh as the they ran and shoot at each other with the air guns this made feel Lincoln that he found a new family where he can enjoy things with guys he thought of brothers.

Meanwhile Mason and albert were drink small shots of jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey

" I'm sorry for what my daughter did that was unexpected of her to do something like that" Albert said he as poured himself another shot of whiskey

"ah it okay I guess what you can say I had it coming but I didn't like is what you grand daughter called me" Mason said as he drank his shot of whiskey

" And I apologized for that two you see it's just that they worry about there brother and what he does" Albert said as he drank his shot

" I'm surprised that the actually care from what Lincoln has told me all they do is take of each other except for Lincoln" Mason said causing albert to raise an eyebrow

" What do you mean?" Albert asked mason

" Lincoln told that whenever ever anything bad happens or something goes wrong for whatever reason his sisters throw him under the bus and he automatically the blame and that none of them own up to there mistakes he even told me that his sister Lynn beats him and that all the others sister watch and smile And your daughter and son-in-law do nothing but go along with it" Mason stops to pour him self another shot

" He told that one time that the two oldest sisters were fighting over the same dress the they both bought and he told that they initiated a sister fight protocol and what did your daughter do nothing same can go for your son-in-law they just went along with it" Mason said as drank his whiskey

As albert was listening to what mason was telling but what shocked him is that Lincoln told him

" Thing's gotten so bad Lincoln had to leave for the night so everything could calm down and your daughter and her husband just stayed locked in there room as the chaos went on " Mason said as he turned his cup upside down

" Then he told me something that really rocked me to the core" Mason said "what?' albert said wanting to know what Lincoln said to mason that Lincoln didn't tell his own grandfather

" A while back you grandson went to one of his sister Baseball games one of the big games she'd lost the game and then she blamed it on him saying that he was bad lick and that he shouldn't be there then the whole family believed that he was bad luck it got to the point that they threw him out of the house bordered up his and sold everything he had. they left him hanging out to dry and that right there pissed me off you." Mason said

Albert knew why he was mad because he was starting to get mad himself having to hear that her daughter and son-in-law did nothing to help there son his grandson

" We take of our unit no mater what we don't alienate them because of something as stupid as bad luck" Mason said " But when Lincoln told me this I saw something that I also see in my boys" Mason said to albert causing him to raise and eyebrow " And what might that be?" Albert asked mason

" I see a MARINE" Mason said ( Okay I'm gonna stop it right and please let me know what you think And June 8th at 8pm I graduated high school it took me a long four years but it was worth the wait to finish)


	9. Chapter 9

In the Loud house Lori and her sisters looked out through the windows to see if there grandfather had stepped out of the mason's house since he has been in the house for almost the whole day

While Lynn Sr. was calming down his wife since she was still clearly upset about what happened

" It's going to be okay dear will talk to Lincoln about this" Lynn sr. said trying to calm down his wife " Yeah mom wiil like tots talk to Lincoln when he gets back" Leni says

" Speaking of which where is Lincoln anyway?" Luan asked not seeing her brother

" Oh He left a note on his door saying he hand with Clyde today" Lana says causing everyone to give her the really look

" What nobody asked In the first place" Lana said in self defense

" Lana's right we been so busy lately we didn't even that lincoln's been gone the whole day" Luan said

" Okay everyone lets watch some TV to get our minds off of what lincoln did Shall we" Lynn Sr. Said as he grabs the remote and turns on the TV When the TV turned on it showed lincoln riding Bushwacker.

Soon everyone mouths fell open as they saw there brother riding a bull Rita loud however was starting to turn red with anger

" That's it!" She shouts as she gets up from her spot on the couch and makes her way to the stairs " That young just lost Every Ace Savvy comic book and poster in his room!" She shouts from the top of her lungs

" Yeah but mom he threw all that away" Leni says which caused to stop dead in her tracks " Wait he what ?" Lynn Sr. asked his daughter

" Yeah Lincoln Literally Cleaned out his room he got rid of Every Ace Savvy comic book, poster, Game, And everything else" Lori says as she and the rest of the sisters nodded

" He even got ride of Bun-Bun" Luan says which made her parents gasp they knew how much there son cared about the stuffed Rabbit " What if Lincoln cleaned out his room Then what does he do in there to pass the time?" Lynn asked raising an eyebrow

" Oh that simple he likes puts together Model warships and Other stuff" Leni says with a smile then she realize that the family was starring at her

" What?" Leni asks

Before any one could say anything the door opened they turned there attention to the door to see albert standing in the entrance he walks in to the house and walks towards the kitchen

the family looks at each other with confused looks and followed albert in to the kitchen they see albert getting a cup of water and chug it down and looks out the kitchen window

" Dad is everything okay?" Rita asks her father who didn't reply for a few minutes " Rita" Was all that albert said " Yes dad" Rita said as she and the rest of her family walked towards him

" You what me and my unit did when we where in Nam" Albert said to his daughter which caused her to tenses up a little bit she knew that her father never like talking about his days in the Vietnam war Hell no Vietnam veteran does

" Um no not really " Rita says to her father " Back in Nam we looked after each other we didn't let one us get the crap kicked and smiled at in the process or gang up on each other Hell we owned up to our mistakes all of us did we didn't throw each other under the dam bus and blame it all on one person.!" Albert said in aloud tone then turned to his daughter and the rest of her family afraid of what he might say next

" AN WE SURE AS HELL DIDN'T ALIENATE EACH OTHER OR THROW EACH OTHER OUT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING STUPID LIKE BADLUCK BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS A SORE LOSER FOR LOSSING A STUPID BASEBALL GAME!" Albert shouted at his family who looked down in shame they all knew that did wrong by Lincoln so many times but they just brushed it off like it was nothing

" I WAS OVER THERE AT YOUR NEGIHBORS HOUSE AND HE TOLD EVERYTHING THAT LINCOLN TOLD HIM!" "AND I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T LIKE THE FACT SLAPPED A US MARINE!" Albert shouted at his family they all looked down in shame especially the parents

" Rita" Albert said as he turned to look at his daughter who had her head down in shame "Look at me when I'm talking to young lady" Albert said in a demanding tone causing her daughter to look at him in shame

" I Raised you and siblings to be marines so you know the value of looking out for each other and the discipline of taking your own never leaving them hanging out to dry" Albert said as he looked at his daughter " Know I see why Lincoln like spending time with neighbors be cause they treat and look after him like a real family" albert says

He walks out the kitchen and walks towards the front door and exits the house

Rita started to cry and run towards hers and Lynn Sr. room and shuts the door and begins to cry

Lynn sr. and the rest of kids had shame full looks on there faces.

( okay I'm gonna stop it right there let me know what you think)


	10. Chapter 10

Lynn Loud Sr. and his ten daughters looked at each other feeling terrible about how they treated Lincoln in the past

" Oh man dude know I'm starting to think that where the reason why Lincoln isn't around as much" Luna said as she looks at the floor in sadness

" Yeah we literally just walk all over him and gang up on him all the time" Lori said in agreement

" Okay I have a plan to make your mother feel good again and make your brother feel more wanted and apart of this family" Lynn Loud Sr. said catching his family attention

" Really and what's that dad?" Lynn Jr. asked her dad " I don't know I haven't really thought far" Lynn Loud Sr. said causing his daughters to give a 'really' look

" Okay maybe I don't have a plan yet but I'll come up with something" Lynn Loud Sr. said

Soon they started brain storming thinking of ways to get Lincoln but was interrupted when they head music booming from outside

" what is that?" Lucy asked as they went straight towards the window and were greeted to see Lincoln an ATV Along with Brandon and Marcus as well as Logan, William and Ethan riding ATV's with speakers attached to the back and a song was playing it was right in the middle ( The weekend By Brantley Gilbert)

( Live it up for the put up have the time of your life)

( Pour it up, have the time of your life)

( Take a shot full of regrets)

( Double up and it's bound to go buck wild)

Soon other neighbors came out side and started to see what was going on and then started to dance with the song and then some of the neighbors started to pull out coolers and handing out beers and enjoyed what was going on

Then they all notice Lincoln doing donuts in the middle of the road

( Hey ladies, let your hair down) We know ain't nobody scared now , hell nah)

soon the neighbors began to cheer for Lincoln as he continued to do donuts in the road

( Just do your thing like it's spring break)

( Wake and bake and we do it again)

as the song played the remaining members of the loud family watched through the window as the song Luna how ever had a look of disgust on her face Lola notice the look instantly

" What's wrong Luna I thought you liked music?" Lola said with a raised eyebrow as

" I do brah it's just this junk is country music and it's the worst thing to ever listen to" Luna said with her eyes closed and her arms folded which caused the family to give a questionable look

" Really cause Lincoln doesn't mind it" Leni says as she points at Lincoln who sings a part of the song much to Luna's dismay

( Somebody said something 'bout church on Sunday, amen somebody said something bout work Monday shh, don't say it again)

once Lincoln sang the part Luna tired to go out side put was stopped by her family" Know hold on Luna I know that you don't like the fact that you brother is listening to country music but remember we need to get Lincoln to like us" Lynn Loud Sr. said to his daughter

" Wait a minute a thought the note that Lana found on Lincoln's door said he was hanging with Clyde today" Luan said causing eveyone to think the same thing

" You don't think lied do you" Lynn jr said causing everyone to wonder the same thing

" Why don't we call Clyde and ask him" Lana says as she makes her way towards the phone and dial The phone number for the McBride House hold soon the phone began to ring

" Hello?" Clyde asked

" Hi Clyde it's me Lana" Lana says with a smile on her face

" Oh hi Lana what can i do for you?" Clyde asked from side of the phone

" Hey i was just wondering if Lincoln was hanging out at all today?" Lana asked him

" Uh no i haven't seen him all day in fact he hasn't been hanging with me for the past couple of weeks why is there a problem even after school" Clyde said to Lana which shocked her

" Hello is anyone there?" Clyde asked from his side of the phone

" uh oh yeah thanks Clyde That's all i needed to know Bye" Lana says

" Bye " Clyde said as he hung up the phone

Lana put the phone back from where it was and turned around to see the rest of her family

" Well what did Clyde say?" Luan asked her younger sister

" Clyde said that he hasn't seen Lincoln all day and even told me that lincoln hasn't been hanging around with Clyde in past couple of weeks even after school" Lana told her family which caused them to gasp in shock

" Wait if Lincoln hasn't been hanging out with Clyde then where has he been going everyday after school?" Lynn Jr asked causing everyone to wonder the same thing

Lynn Loud Sr was thinking until he came up with a plan

" I have an idea" Lynn Loud Sr. said causing his daughters to look at him " Tomorrow we follow Lincoln to where ever it is he goes and but a stop it" Lynn Loud Sr. stated causing his daughters to cheer at least until they realized that one of them was missing

" Wait a minute where's lily" Luan said causing her family to look around until they could hear the youngest member of the loud family laughing from outside they went back towards the window and saw lily sitting in Lincolns lap as he was driving the ATV. The Family saw how much Lincoln was having fun But Luna on the other hand had a different opinion on it as he heard the country music play she knew that she was going to due something to get her brother away from country music.

( okay I'm gonna stop it right there and pleas let me know what you think of this chapter)


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning came as usually except for Lincoln who would get up early and use the shower to avoid the line use the bathroom He had gotten dress but it wasn't his usual clothes in stead he work a pair of dark blue jeans instead of light blue and a pair of Nike Free RN 2018 DNA Running shoes and a usmc shirt with a rusted Eagle globe and anchor with flames around it he put on a jean jacket and put the cowboy hat he had gotten from the rodeo on his head

He knew that it was early so he made his way down stairs and out the front door where he saw Marcus and Brandon waiting for him Marcus was in his Chevy Camaro while Brandon was leaning against his dodge charger Lincoln went up to them as they said high to each other they soon got in there cats and left

Soon Brandon pulled up to the school " Okay Lincoln Marcus should be picking you up today and take you to work I got to stay after school to help finish a assignment for some one in my class" Brandon said

" got it and thanks for taking me to school today I didn't want my sisters to know why I'm wearing a cowboy hat and all" Lincoln said to Brandon who laughed a little a bit Lincoln exits the car and walks inside the school as he enters the school he notices that the other students where looking at him differently

Lincoln just shrugged it off and walk towards his locker to put something away before going to class

In side Mrs. Johnson class Lincoln sat in his desk waiting for the bell to ring as he was waiting he saw Clyde walking towards him

" Hey Clyde what's going on?" Lincoln asked in a southern accent ( Mason was teaching him) " Lincoln is that you?" Clyde asked with a raised eyebrow

" The one and only partner" Lincoln said as he tipped his hat to Clyde "Whoa Is that the cowboy hat you wore when you road the bull Saturday at the rodeo!" Clyde asked with excitement in his voice

" You know it" Lincoln replied with a smile just then the bell rand and everyone took there seats

" Alright class before I take roll we have a new student today" Mrs. Johnson said then a girl who was about Lincoln's age walks into the class room she had blond hair blue eyes wore a white shirt and blue jeans out of all the boys attention that she caught Lincoln's attention is the one who was hooked on her like a fish on the fishing Line

" every this is Haley Ross Please introduce yourself dear" Mrs. Johnson said to the girl " hi everyone it's nice to meet you" Haley said with a southern accent which caught Lincoln's attention

" Know Haley just moved here from Nashville Tennessee I want you to treat nicely and make her feel welcome" Mrs. Johnson said to her class

" Ok Haley you can take a seat right next to..." Mrs. Johnson didn't finish her sentence once she saw who different Lincoln from before

" Lincoln Loud is that you?" Mrs. Johnson asks with a raised eyebrow " Yes Mam" Lincoln said as he smiled Lincoln saw that the new girl blushed a little and looked away in embarrassment

" Ok Haley you can sit next to Lincoln. and Mr loud you better not do anything to make her fell uncomfortable " Mrs. Johnson said to Lincoln

Soon Haley took her seat next to Lincoln and she looked at him shyly with a warm smile both of them had no Idea what the day was going to bring them.

( Okay I'm gonna stop it right and let me know what you think of this chapter)


	12. Chapter 12

Lincoln sat and listened to Mrs. Johnson just listening to her lesson drag on and on until the bell rang for lunch Lincoln made his way to the cafeteria got his food and made his way to were the tables were he as he was looking for his friends he see's Haley sitting by herself

' no body should eat by themselves' Lincoln said to himself as he walked over to her table " Excuse me is this seat taken?" Lincoln asked in a southern accent causing Haley to look at him " Uh no this seat is free" Haley said with a light blush on her face " You don't mid if I sit here do you?' Lincoln asked

" No not at all" Haley said to Lincoln who took a seat next to her

" so your from Nashville?" Lincoln asked her

" that's right a southern girl from the volunteer State" Haley said to Lincoln with her southern accent " Where are you from?" she had asked Lincoln from hearing his southern accent

Before he could answer some of the other students rushed him and took selfies with him for about a few minutes and took off leaving the two of the them confused

" what was that about?" Haley asked Lincoln who then realize why they took selfies with him

" Oh Because Saturday I was at the Rodeo with my neighbor and his two sons and I was picked to ride a bushwacker to win a trophy and forty thousand dollars" Lincoln said to Haley who looked at him in shock

" Wait that was you!?" Haley said in complete surprise

" Yes mam" Lincoln said to her as he tipped his cowboy hat to her " Man I always loved going to the PBR Shows when i lived in Nashville i remember when Bushwacker retired i saw his last ride on TV!" Haley said to Lincoln

" But to ride a bull like him has always been a dream of mine I mean to compete in the PBR" Haley said to Lincoln who couldn't help but smile at her adrenaline rush

" Believe me when i say that bull was beyond stubborn to ride" Lincoln told Haley

" More stubborn then Ten sisters" Haley said to Lincoln causing him to laugh

As Lincoln and Haley were talking Clyde, Rusty, Zach, and Liam were siting at there table with bummed looks on their faces and watching Lincoln talking to Haley who looked like he was having a good time

" I just can't believe First he was hanging out with us and reading Ace Savvy comic books with us and Know Look at him " Clyde said looking at lincoln as he was laughing with Haley

" I don't get it what does he have that we don't?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow " Well that's simple he has a cowboy hat a southern accent and a trophy from bull riding" Liam said to his friends

just then the bell rings

" Well guys i guess we'll just get through this day" Clyde said to his three friends as they left there table and headed to class

For Lincoln School was different in his classes Teachers would go up to him and hand him books or Magazines With PBR logo's on it and ask if he would sign it even students had asked if they could take pictures with him but what made his day is the Fact the he found someone who was interested in country music like he was they had talked about an upcoming Jason Aldean concert that was this weekend Lincoln had asked her if she had wanted to go with him she told him that she didn't have enough money for tickets bu he assured her that he would have it covered.

After they had talked about the concert Haley asked Lincoln if he wanted to see Dead pool 2 with her this Friday He said sure

Finally school was over Lincoln walked outside and saw that Marcus was already there waiting for him after saying by to Haley he walks over to the Camaro and gets in

" Hey Marcus" Lincoln says to his friend

" Hey what's up Lincoln" Marcus say to the young loud who looks to see who Lincoln was talking to

" Hey who were you talking to?" Marcus asked lincoln as he out on his seat belt

" Oh I was talking this new girl who moved here from Nashville" Lincoln said to Marcus who smiled at that

" Ain't Nothin' in the Whole wide world Like A southern girl" Marcus said to Lincoln who smiled a little bit soon the two drove off unaware that The rest of the Loud Family was following them in Vanzilla

( Okay I'm gonna stop it right there and please let me know what you think of this chapter)


	13. Chapter 13

Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr. were with there daughters inside Vanzilla following Marcus and lincoln

" Okay know it's time to see where Lincoln goes after school " Lynn Jr. said to her family as they followed there brother

Lana looked up to see what car he was in and whistled " Might wanna keep you distance pops Lincoln is rolling in a Camaro zl1 that thing is 650 horse power engine it can hit 198 mph instantly" Lana said to her dad

" Don't worry sweetheart that car might be faster and better looking" Lynn Sr said as he admired the car that he was following

" But this old girl can get us any where at any time" Lynn Loud Sr. said

Lincoln was talking with Marcus about his day at school the topic was mostly about Haley

" So she asked if i wanted to go to the movies to see Deadpool 2 with her this Friday and i said yes" Lincoln told marcus

" Really huh ironic were going to see Deadpool 2 Friday and i was going to ask if you wanted to come with us to see" Marcus said to lincoln

" Hey why don't you ask her if she wants to come see it with us " Marcus said " Are you sure about that ?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow

" Yeah i'm sure the old man won't mind" Marcus said to him

Lincoln was about to say something until he notices Vanzilla in the rearview mirror causing him to make a loud sigh

" What what is it?" Marcus asked after hearing a loud sigh " My Family there tailing us" Lincoln said as he and Marcus looked in the rearview mirror

" Man going to work at your dad's store is the one place where i can find peace and quite I Don't want them to ruin it for me" Lincoln told Marcus who understand after hearing the stories that Lincoln had told them

" Hey Lincoln " Marcus said to lincoln causing him to look at Marcus " Yeah?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow

Marcus looked at him with a smirk " Ride or Die " Marcus said to lincoln Lincoln knew that line from watching Fast and Furious 6 with Brandon Marcus and there dad last night Lincoln notices Marcus foot on the gas pedal

Lincoln looks at him and smirks " Ride or Die" Lincoln says then the car speeds off infront of Vanzilla leaving behind a trail of dust in fromt of the loud family van

" Told you to keep your distance " Lana says to her dad with her arms crossed as the rest of the family just looked at the dust the was left behind by Marcus's car

" Well so much for that plan" Lola says in annoyance

Meanwhile

Marcus and Lincoln finally made it to the store and were about to changed into there work clothes but Carol pingrey had walked up to Lincoln and asked if she could take a selfie with him he said sure then she took the selfie

" Thanks Lincoln " Carol says as she walks away from him " your welcome carol" Lincoln replies then changes in to his work clothes and head out to get work started

" Hey Lincoln think you can help restock the fish Tank with these Catfish" A worker called out to Lincoln

" Sure Bill I'll be right there" Lincoln said as he just finished stocking Shotgun Ammo

With the Loud Family

The Loud's Decided to drive around and figure were Lincoln had gone but couldn't figure out where he had gone

" Ugh this is literally taking forever" Lori said as she folded her arms

" Well I'm sorry girls but that car just took off and we couldn't catch it " Lynn loud Sr. Said to his family

" Um dear that was a sports car and this is a family wagon there would have been no way you would have catch up to it in time to follow " Rita told her husband

The family where just sitting in Vanzilla on there way home bored out of there mind except Leni who was on her phone looking at what people have posted and to see if there are new sales on clothes or makeup

She Scrolls though her phone until she notices Carol pingrey's selfie with lincoln

" Oh my gosh you guys!" Leni shouted with a smile catching the rest of her family's attention " What is it leni?" Lana asks her older sister

" Check out this cute selfie Carol Pingrey just posted with Lincoln oh he's also dressed like a cowboy to" Leni says as she shows her family to Luna it got her made because she didn't like it at first that Lincoln was listening to country music but know dressing like he's from the south

But For Lori her eyes were on fire the one person she didn't like was Carol because she showed Lori up at everything but seeing her brother taking a selfie with her crosses the line

" WHY THAT LITTLE TWERP!" Lori shouted

" I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GONNA TURN HIM IN TO A HUMAN PRETZEL!" Lori shouted

( I'm gonna stop it right there and tell me what you think of this chapter)


	14. Chapter 14

Lincoln was talking to Marcus as they where changing out of there work clothes and back into there regular ones

" I can't believe that your dad is going to Dallas for the rest this week" Lincoln said as he put on his jean jacket " Yeah he said that he wants to open another store out there to expand the business and all" Marcus says as he ties his shoes

" Yeah I can't believe he gave us the rest of the week off and closing the store for the week with pay " Lincoln said to Marcus " Yeah well at least I get a chance to kickback and relax and get ready for Friday and don't worry me and brandon can get you in" Marcus said to Lincoln " Oh thanks for reminding me and do you think you can take me and Haley to the arena Saturday?" Lincoln asked Marcus " Sure for what?" Marcus asked Lincoln

" Well you see me and Haley are going to the Jason Aldean and I said I'll take her this weekend" Lincoln said scratching the back of his head

" Really whoa first your taking her out to see a movie and next your taking her to see a concert" Marcus said to lincoln who smiled a little bit "Yeah" Lincoln said

" I got to admit your one of the boldest kid me and my brother ever meet " Marcus said to Lincoln who smiled a bit

Soon they left work and drove home They where talking and cracking jokes soon they approached Mason house hold and got out of the car with bag of food from the Burp n' Burger " Well Lincoln See you tomorrow" Marcus said " See you tomorrow Marcus oh and thanks for buying dinner I'll get you back tomorrow" Lincoln said

" Nah it's okay brother Besides it on the house and try to act natural like a southern gentlemen when you see Haley at school tomorrow and try not to do anything weird oh and try to do your southern accent as well just like how me, Brandon and my dad taught you" Marcus said to Lincoln " You got it" Lincoln said to Marcus

soon the two went to there respective houses when lincoln entered his house he found that no one was in the family room to him he found it odd but he figured he would eat at the center piece in the room and watch TV " Well might as well take advantage while i can" Lincoln said

He put his food on the center piece and turned on the TV He flicked thought the Channels to see what was on he flicked through the channels to see what was on he stopped at A channel and a show called then Pacific ( It's a real show that was made HBO you can find it on amazon)

" huh this should pass the time" Lincoln said he presses the select button

Lori was in her room with the rest of her sisters blowing off steam after seeing the selfie " I can't believe that little twerp I swear when I get my hands on him I'm gonna tear him to pieces!" Lori shouted her sisters flinched at her anger

" calm down Lori it's just a stupid selfie I don't understand what the problem is?" Lynn jr said to her older sister

" the problem is that little twerp is hanging out with the one person I despise the most" Lori said in a low growl as she grabbed Lynn Jr. by her jersey the other were staying behind Leni's bed and cowered in fear of the older sister Lori then threw Lynn Jr. on the ground and let out a monstrous roar that could be heard in the house but was quickly drowned out by the sound of gunfire all the sister just looked at each other.

" where's that coming from?" Lana asked her sisters Leni then walks to her door and opens it " It sounds like it's coming from down stairs" Leni says to her sisters but then looks at with an raised eyebrow and started counting her sisters including her self and only found that there where nine in the room.

" Wait a minute where's lily?" Leni asked her sister only to hear the little baby laugh coming from downstairs Soon the sister rush downstairs to find lincoln and lily sitting next to each other watching TV the saw multiple Marines standing behind barrels as air raid sirens sound

" Stay low get greedy lets go" One marines said soon multiple marines opening crates and taking food rations from the " Hey JP grab the cherries" One of the marines said " I got the cherries" JP Said

the sisters just watch from the stair way an looked at " what is he watching?" Lynn Jr. asked " It appears to be a series of men who did fighting in the pacific war both during and not during combat and also what happen when the Japanese had not launch night time attacks" Lisa said being the smartest one in the family

" Huh I wonder when the shooting will start?" Leni asked then gun fire erupted then was starting to get looks from her sisters " you just had to ask huh Leni" Lola said to her sisters aside from the gun fire they could lily laughing and clapping

" Okay it's time to end this " Lori said with a stern look on her face and walks in front of the TV only to find Lincoln asleep and lily the only one watching the TV

Soon the rest of the sisters walked in front of the TV to find him a sleep " Well what should we do?" Lana asked her sister " Let's leave him hear beside he'll wake up eventually " Lori said with out a care

soon she and her other sister went up stairs to their room all except for Leni who carefully picked him up and cared him to his room she opened the door quietly and gentle placed him on his bed she smiled as she looked at her sleeping brother " good night Linky" Leni says quietly and plants a small kiss on his forehead and then exits out of the room

( I'm gonna stop it right there and please let me know what you think)


	15. Chapter 15

Lincoln woke up in his room " How did i get here?" He asked himself the last thing he remembers was watching TV and then Falling a sleep. He looks at the clock and see's that it is 5:50 in the morning which was around the time he would he get up.

He grabbed a fresh pair of clean clothes and made his way towards the Bathroom wit a towel as places his hand on the bathroom door knob " Lincoln" He hears someone calls his name from behind he turns around to see Lana standing there with an eyebrow raised

" Lana what are you doing up?" Lincoln asked in hi regular voice instead of his southern accent " I heard someone walking in the Hallway so I got up to see who it was. Wait a minute what are you doing up and why do you have clothes and a towel with you?" Lana asked as she was pointing at the towel

" Let's just say it a new hobby that I do and it avoids the bathroom line during the morning" Lincoln said to Lana as he turns around to the bathroom door

" If that's a new hobby then why did you throw out all that Ace Savvy stuff and replace it with those models and how come you haven't been hanging out with Clyde like you usually do?" Lana asked her brother wanting to know where he goes everyday after school but only heard him sigh

" Lana There's going to be a time when you reach a breaking point and when you reach that point your going to need someone who you can relate to and find that your not the only one" Lincoln said to her he turns around to face her

" I reach that point more times than I count with the Crap you and every other sister put me through and around that time that's when the new neighbor came and I found out that me and him could relate with BS His been through when he was a kid and the BS that you guys put me through from there I Found someone who I can relate to someone who can treat like I'm a son that I actually exist to them All that comic book Crap I threw it out by choice and because that's what he did when he was my age he said that his brothers and sisters would make fun of him for it" Lincoln said to Lana

" He told that around his age it was time to step up and realize to it was time to change when his brothers and sisters would stop trouble and break things in the house and he get blamed for it just like me and how they would say he would screw everything up and call him bad luck and they would always blame him for it never own up to which is the same chicken shit move you and everyone else like to play all the dam time " Lincoln told Lana who began to realize that this was a different Lincoln then the brother they knew

" that man who lives across the street along with his two sons treat me like family they look at for each other and they sure as hell don't spend most of there time playing on there dam phone all of there life act like everything is a fashions show turn everything in to a rock concert try to kill people on a stupid holiday like April fools turn everything in to a sport competition who then becomes a sore loser for losing one stupid game of baseball and then you someone who act like everything is dead around them or try to experiment on people in the name of some half ass excuse like science play in the mud like you or act like a spoiled ass princess who like to complain all the dam time and black mail people then try to act all innocent and s down right shellfish in the end who need a reality check because I can guarantee that her future is going to go down hill if she and anyone else don't get there act together" Lincoln said to Lana

" Yeah but mom and dad said that they care about us" Lana said to her brother

" Mom and dad are joke that man who lives across the street treats me like a son and he even told me that what you guys did including mom and dad did kicking me outside evicting me from my own home is illegal and I can tell you right know if you so much as give treat like crap like you did back then I can tell you right know they will go to jail. and the two sons that live with the brothers don't fight over stupid shit like a dress or some other stupid clothing they can by the same thing and not bitch about it" Lincoln told Lana he turns around and opens the bathroom door

" the Lincoln you knew back then is gone and he is never coming back" Lincoln said to his little sister and closes the door.

Lana was just standing there with a sad look on her face she as she turns to walks back to her room Unaware that there parents we listening to them and so was there other sibling trough the doors who know had sadden looks on there face know realizing that there the ones who drove Lincoln away

( I'm gonna stop it right there and please review and I know it's the day before but happy 4th of July everyone)


	16. Chapter 16

Brandon dropped Lincoln of at school and then made his way to his locker he was simply minding his own business until he heard some crying next to him or at least a locker over he looks to see a girl with silky golden hair wearing sun glasses on top of her head she wore a green dress and sandals

Brandon looked at her like as if he was looking at an angle but he notice that she was crying he looked at her and he felt that some this beautiful doesn't need to cry like this he thought her boy friend probably dumped her or a family member passed but he knew that this was different

" Excuse me" Brandon said catching her attention she turned to look at him teared filled eyes Brandon handed a tissue she takes and wipes her tears with it " thanks that was totes kind of you thanks" the girl said as she continued to cry

" you know I never seen a beautiful girl cry before" Brandon said to the girl which caught her attention " You think I'm beautiful?" the girl asks Brandon

" Well yeah and i think that Beautiful girl like your self shouldn't Be shedding tears" Brandon said as he walked up to her and wiped some of the tears from her face the girl blushed a little bit and smiled " Thanks" the girl said to Brandon

" your welcome know I don't mean to be bother some or anything but why where you crying?' Brandon asked the girl

" this morning my brother said that he had with how we treat him always blaming him for things that we do and never take responsibility for" the girl went on to tell Brandon what happened Brandon gave her a look of sympathy and places his hand on her shoulder

" look I have a brother to he goes here and me him get along because we do right by each other we look after each other and we don't gang up on each other that's not what family is" Brandon said to the girl

" It's not?" the girl asked with a raised eyebrow

" No you don't look after each other because your a girl or a boy you look after each other because your family that's what the word family means looking out for each other not throwing each other under the bus or ganging up on each other for a tiny piece of money or throwing them aside over something like bad luck no you look after and stand by each other do right by each other that what family is" Brandon said to girl

The girl looked at him like as if she was looking a god she wanted to say something but the bell rang She looked at him

" Do you want to continue talking at lunch ?" the girl asked Brandon which surprised him he wanted to say no but something kept telling him to say yes

" Sure I would like to continue talking at lunch Oh and I'm Brandon by the way" Brandon said to the girl " I'm Leni and see you like at lunch Brandon " Leni says as she walks towards her class

Lunch time came around Leni was walking around looking for Brandon she spotted him with a group of students surrounding him he was doing pull ups there was a table set up with a board with the marine corps symbol on and three men in desert camo counting " Forty-seven, Forty-eight, Forty-nine, Fifty" the continued until they were at sixty

Brandon was done the students cheered him on and he was given a shirt that was black bun on the back of the shirt it ' Pain is Weakness leaving the body' Brandon walked away from the table with the shirt over his shoulder he spots Leni walking towards him

" Hey Leni" Brandon said to her as they walked towards each other " Hey Brandon " Leni says to him " Why are you all sweaty" Leni asks Brandon

" I was doing pulls up for a marine corps strength test see how may pull ups you can do and earn a shirt " Brandon said to Leni

" why do yo have to do pull ups to earn a shirt can't they just give to you?" Leni asked with a raised eyebrow

" Nothing is given it's earned in the corps" Brandon said to Leni who didn't understand what that means " Ok so do you want to sit down somewhere and eat?" Leni asks Brandon "sure" He said

Soon the two began to talk laugh share jokes and sure enough it didn't take long for them to fall for each other

As lunch was drawing to a close Leni asked Brandon something " Hey do you think you can give me a ride home today?" Leni asked with a small smile " Sure where do you live? " Brandon asked Leni

" I Live on franklin avenue" Leni says which surprised Brandon " Really me my brother and a friend of ours live on franklin avenue" Brandon said which'd surprised Leni

" Really that is Like tots amazing " Leni says with a smile " alright I meet you right after school " Brandon said to Leni who nodded with a smile

After school ended Leni saw Brandon next to his car ( Which is the dodge) waiting for Leni " Hey Brandon" Leni says as walk towards him " Hey Leni" Brandon says

Brandon opens the door for her " oh why thank you kind sir" Leni says to him as she enters the car " My pleasure mam" Brandon said in a southern accent

soon the two drive off leaving the school but what they didn't see is the rest of the older loud siblings including Rita watching them " Hmm well he seems nice " Rita says as she starts up vanzilla

" Yeah he literally opened the car door for he like a gentlemen for her" Lori says she looks in the rear view mirror and notices carol Pingrey talking with some one who opens the Car door for the car was exact same camreo that they where following with Lincoln in it " Hey wait a minute that's the car that we where following the other day" Lori says

Rita looks in the rear view mirror to realize that it is the exact same car " Your right dear it is the same car but what's it doing here?" Rita asks as the car leaves the school

Back with Leni and Brandon the two where talking until Leni notices that they where at royal woods elementary

" Royal woods elementary what are we doing here?" Leni asks Brandon " where here to pick up the friend that I told you about" Brandon said as he leans over to signal his friend Leni looks over to see who he's signaling to her surprise it was Lincoln who was saying good bye to a girl with golden blond hair

the sadness that was inside Leni early was soon placed with excitement and happiness for seeing her brother talking to a girl

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	17. Chapter 17

Lincoln gets inside of Brandon's car he got into the back seat because he saw someone in the front but he didn't know who it was until he got into the car

" Hey Linky" Lincoln froze as he recognized that voice he looked up to see Leni looking at him in the rear view mirror " Oh hi Leni Lincoln said in a fake cheering tone " you two know each other?" Brandon asked as he drove away from the school " Uh yeah she's my sister" Lincoln said to Brandon

" Oh Really huh I was starting to wonder why her last name sounded familiar" Brandon said as he continued to Drive they stopped at a gas station to get some gas As Brandon had gone inside the little mini mart ( No Not Flips) Leni was looking at Lincoln with a huge smile on her face Lincoln was looking at something on his phone but he notice the smile

" what?" Lincoln asks her

Leni let out squeal of excitement and hugged him tightly " Ah Leni to tight can't breath" Lincoln said with what little air he could get " Oh sorry Lincoln I'm likes totes excited that I saw you talking to a girl" Leni said with happiness in her voice

Lincoln ' oh no not this time ' Lincoln said to him self in his head " no" Lincoln simply said this caught Leni's attention " what?" Leni asked with a raised eyebrow " I said no" Lincoln said with a deep voice

" No what ? " Leni asked confused " No I don't want yo or any other of the sisters involved Marcus and Brandon are going to help me with this I don't need any sister advice so I can end up with another black eye" Lincoln said to Leni she was surprised by this her brother has never acted that way towards her before "

" But Lincoln-" Before Leni could say anything else Lincoln cut her off " NO I don't want you guys to screw things up for my like you've done before the grocery store, my school projects when I said I could handle the damn bully and you guys grab a random kid and said on you guys get to bully me! I can go on and don't even say you made up for those because even though you did the things you screwed up for me out number them so please just mind your OWN DAMN BUIESNSSE! CAUSE EVERY TIME YOU GUYS GET INVOLED IT GOES TO SHIT FOR ME!" Lincoln shouted at Leni looks away from Lincoln and looks out through the wind shield

Lincoln could hear her sniffling he knew that he had hurt her feeling just by what he said so he did the right thing he unbuckled his seat belt reached over from the other side and gave her a hug she was surprised but she hugged him back " Lincoln" Leni says " Yeah" he answers

" We heard what you said to Lana earlier" Leni says which surprised him " You did" Lincoln asked " Yes and I wanted to say that whatever you felt and had gone through where sorry for everything and I know that saying sorry isn't going to fix it but I just want you to know that even though you hate us we still love you" Leni says with tears rolling down her cheeks

" Leni I don't hate you guys I was just venting because you guys pushed over the limit and I just don't know what to do " Lincoln said he was trying to figure out what next to say but he couldn't be cause Leni hugged him really tight with tears of joy coming from her eyes

What the Two didn't now is that Brandon was watching them from out side the car he smiled at the sight to see Lincoln and Leni hugging things out but he knew that it would be a long road to fix the damage that was done to Lincoln

As the Reached home Leni was surprised to learn that Brandon lived right across the street but was afraid because of his dad who Luna was successfully able to anger him Brandon told her that his father was out for the week and wouldn't be back till Monday much to Lenis relief

As the three entered Brandon's home the saw Brandon's brother Marcus and Carol Pingrey sitting on the couch watching TV Laughing at A Ventriloquist who was arguing with his dummy which one you ask where here it is

( You can't come peer marriage to prison) the man said ( Huh I guess your right the warden don't max out your credit cards) the dummy says making people in the audience laugh

Marcus and Carol where laughing at what the dummy said Brandon and Lincoln rushed towards the couch to see that they where watching Jeff Dunham arguing with myself

Leni walks over to them and takes a seat on the couch " What are you watching ?" Leni asks

" this Ventriloquist he's better and a lot funnier then Luan " Lincoln said to Leni who just looked at them in confusion but shrugs it off and joins them

Two hours later after watching the comedian with the fowl mouth puppets the group had ordered pizza after that Marcus took Carol pingrey home while Lincoln was cleaning up the table Brandon and Leni where washing some of the dishes the two where talking about there classes

" so what are you doing Friday?" Brandon asked Leni

" Oh not much just probably going to stay home " Leni says " Really Because me Marcus Lincoln Carol and the girl you saw him with are going to the movies Friday and well I know it seems pretty soon but I was wondering if you wanted to go wit us you know have fun and all?" Brandon asked her

" Of course that's like totes sound amazing" Leni says to him he smiles at that and she smiles back

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	18. Chapter 18

Lincoln was at the dining room table doing his home work while Leni was in the kitchen washing some of the dishes with Brandon he could hear them talking but the heard a loud thud come from the kitchen Lincoln looked at the Kitchen

" Hey guys are you alright?" Lincoln asked but there was no reply " Guys?" he asked again as he left from his seat and walked towards the kitchen " Hey guys is every thing alri-" Lincoln could finish what he was saying because when he walked into the kitchen he saw Leni and Brandon Making out her arms are wrapped around his neck and his arms are down to her waist

the two teenagers stopped for a second and opened there eyes and slowly looked towards the entrance of the kitchen where they saw lincoln standing there " Um I'll just go back to doing my homework hehe" he said with a forces chuckle and exits the kitchen

Brandon and Leni looked at each other and smiled

Leni gave Brandon a small kiss on the cheek "I better get going it's getting late " Leni said with a little bit of red on her face " Yeah i guess you should" Brandon said be fore giving Leni one more kiss .

After Lincoln was done with his homework him and Leni walked across the street to there home " Lincoln" Leni said since there was now an erie silence between the two

" Yeah leni?" Lincoln asked his second oldest sister " I want you to know that what happened between me and Brandon is going to affect your relationship with Brandon okay I just feel a little warm and safe around and i also think that I'm in love with him" Leni said to her little brother unsure about what he was going to say Lincoln took a deep breath

" Leni i don't mind you being with Brandon i saw how you two talked to each other and i know that you care about and that he cars about you" Lincoln stopped and took a deep breath " And I would also like to say i'm sorry for how I been treating you guys lately and for what i said this morning it's just that you guys can sometimes can drive me to over the edge" Lincoln stops to catch his breath

"but that doesn't mean I don't love you guys i just needed a break sometimes because you guys can sometimes make me fell that i'm nothing to this family like I'm a mistake that I'm just a tool that you guys only use when you need to and I'm also sorry For how I acted to Lana this morning the one thing that Brandon's and Marcus's dad told me after his siblings turned there back on him after he went into the marine corps was that even though he didn't talk to them but he still saw them as family no matter what and i guess that's one thing i need to remember and realize that even though you guys are always against me I still need to remember that where family no matter what" Lincoln said to his second oldest sister

Leni looks at Lincoln with tears in her eyes and hugs him tightly and sobs on his shoulder " Oh Linky i know that we throw you under the bus and blame you for things that weren't your fault but i just want you to know that I'm so sorry for making you feel that way and i will do what ever i can to make it up to you" Leni says to her brother

Lincoln returns the hug " thanks Leni that really means a lot to me" Lincoln says with a smile as a small tear rolls down his face what they didn't notice was that the rest of the sister where looking at them through the windows with looks of sadness and regret not even realizing how much hurt that they caused there brother

Later that evening as everyone was asleep Lori had these memories running through her mind remembering how she treated her brother in the past with the guilt building up in her she couldn't take it any more she gets out of bed and carefully tip toes out of her room down the Hallway and reaches Lincoln's room she carfully opens the door and see's he brother sound asleep as she enters the room

As she closes the door she see's the models of ship,tanks,planes,bombers,helicopters and cars on a self above Lincolns bed and she also see's a poster of Marines in dessert camo with the rifles

But to her it was her brother who was changing and see didn't know what to think but she would talk to him about it tomorrow.

Lori carefully climbs over Lincoln and gets into his covers and carefully pulls him close to her and looks at him she never knew until this morning how much hurt and damage they had done to there brother.

Lori was the oldest of the loud siblings and always cared for her sisters but was now determined to fix her relationship with her little brother and was going to support his dream like how he does for them no matter what.

she felt him move a little bit and smiled as he let out a small yawn " Good night Lincoln" Lori says to her little brother as she plants a small kiss on his head and closes her eyes and falls asleep with her little brother in her arms.

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think of this chapter)


	19. Chapter 19

Lincoln was sound asleep in his bed he was warm and comfortable until he felt someone move right next to him he opened his eyes to see his older sister Lori sleeping right next to him with her arms wrapped around him.

Lincoln tried to move but he felt Lori bring him closer to her for Lincoln it was a little weird since he went to bed alone and then wakes up to see his oldest sister sleeping next to him with him in her arms

Lincoln carefully try's to get out of bed without waking her up he was almost out of bed when " Lincoln" he turned around to see Lori looking at him " Uh Hey Lori" Lincoln says as he try's to get out of bed " Lincoln wait!" Lori says his name loudly which caught his attention " Lincoln me and the others hear you and Leni and I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Lori says to her brother which'd surprised him

" I sorry for being such a jerk to you all the time and when we heard you tell Leni about how you felt it made us realize that even though when me and the others insult you use you and blame for everything we never thought about how you felt and realize that you are only brother and I remember that when mom and dad brought you home I made a promise to look after you because your are only brother and you do so much for us and we take it for granite and I broke that promise I just wanna to say I'm sorry for being such a jerk your the best brother any one could have asked for" Lori said as tears formed in her eyes

Lincoln looked down in shame know seeing how badly he has acted towards his family. Then Lincoln hugged Lori and she hugged him back. Lincoln knew that he was going to have to do a lot of making up to do " Thanks Lori I'm sorry for the way I've been acting I guess I was trying to grow up just like the neighbor because me and him are the same" Lincoln said to Lori this caused her to raise an eyebrow

" what do you mean?" Lori asked her little brother. Lincoln then went on to explain everything that had happen the day he meet Marcus and Brandon's father about how he was like Lincoln the middle child

" whoa that is literally the saddest thing I have ever heard " Lori said now realizing why Lincoln acted the way he did towards his family

" Yeah and when he told me that none of his siblings showed up for his graduation Boot camp because they though he was selfish it made realize that me and him are some what alike" Lincoln said Lori put a shoulder

" Lincoln you aren't selfish your the most thoughtful person in the world and never let anyone tell you otherwise" Lori said to her brother this cause him to huger and she hugged back

one hour later

Lincoln texted Brandon telling him that he wasn't going to school today that he was going to stay home and try to make things right with his family Brandon texted back saying okay that he'll se them later

At breakfast

the loud family gather round and everyone was there they where eating there breakfast there dad had made pancakes waffles bacon and sausage Lucy looks over to her brother seeing him eat his food

she cleared her throat catching everyone's attention " Is there something wrong Lucy?" Rita asked her daughter

" Yes there something I have to show all of you" Lucy said and then pulls out a princess pony book this caused the family to gasp " you read Princess pony book but I thought Lincoln reads toughs !?" Luan asked in complete shock " No he only said that because he knew that I couldn't take the teasing that you guys do to him and the day the toilet was clogged it was because I had dropped it in the toilet " Lucy said as she looked down in shame

" Lucy while I'm proud of you for telling the truth but I'm very disappointed in you for letting your brother take the blame so to be fair your grounded for two weeks am I clear " Rita said to her daughter " Yes mother" Lucy said as she looks down

" and the rest of you should be ashamed of making you sister fell this way from know on if any of tease anyone about what they read there is going to be a price to pay do I make myself clear" Rita said to her mother " Yes mom" the loud sister as they looked down in shame

Rita turned her attention to her son "Know Lincoln I know that where the last people you want to see if what has happened in the past couple of weeks so today none of you are going to school where going to spend the day together and since it's to make thing up to Lincoln so will let him decide" Rita said to her son

" Really thanks mom" Lincoln said with a hint of excitement in his voice

" so kiddo where do you want to go first ?" Lynn Sr. asked his son " well there is one place but unfortunately it's closed until next wee k but there is another cool place we can go to" Lincoln said " well then lets go bro" Luna said to her brother she stayed home to because she had done something that she felt she has making up to do as well to her little brother

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	20. Chapter 20

The Loud family was driving in Vanzilla since the Family wanted to make things right with Lincoln they chose to let him pick what they wanted to do today the family where on there way to a place where he had been with the Neighbors

" Hey mom can yo change it to country station it Requested a song to play " Lincoln said to his mother " sure thing Lincoln" Rita said to her son and tunred on the radio

Now playing Scotty McCreery Five more Minutes

 **( Eight years old a couple cane poles sitting down by the creek)**

 **( Our lines in the water watching those bobbers seeing the red sun sink)**

 **( Mama's on the porch yelling supper's hot, y 'all come and get it)**

 **( We Yelled five more minutes)**

 **( At sixteen it was twelve o three standing at her front door)**

 **( Katie's dad said midnight, but we needed just a little more )**

 **( Yellow light flipping on and off interrupting that goodnight kissing) (**

 **We wanted five more minutes)**

 **( times rolls by the clock don't stop)**

 **(** **I wish I had a few more drops of the good stuff, the good times)**

 **( Oh but they just keep on flying)**

 **( Right on by like it ain't nothing)**

 **( Wish I had me a pause button)**

 **( Moments like those lord knows I'd hit it)**

 **( and give myself five more minutes)**

 **( At eighteen turned my helmet in and walked to the fifty yard line )**

 **( just the coach and me after we lost state ten to nine)**

 **( and I Cried man next to get in here I'll have to buy a ticket)**

 **( Can't you give me five more minutes)**

 **( Time rolls by the clock don't stop)**

 **( I wish had a few more drops of the good stuff the good times)**

 **( Oh but they just keep on flying)**

 **( Right on by like it ain't nothing)**

 **( Wish I had me a pause button)**

 **( Moments like those lord knows I'd hit it)**

 **( And give my self five more minutes)**

 **( At eighty six my grandpa said there angles in the room)**

 **(All the family gathered 'round knew the time was coming)**

 **( With so left to say I prayed lord I ain't finished)**

 **(Just give us five more minutes)**

 **( Time rolls by the clock don't stop)**

 **( I wish I had few more drops of the good stuff, the good times)**

 **(Oh but they just keep on flying)**

 **( right on by like it ain't nothing)**

 **( Wish I had me a pause button)**

 **(Moments Like those lord knows I'd hit it)**

 **(Yeah sometimes this old life will leave you wishing)**

 **( That you had five more minutes)**

 **( Five more Minutes)**

the song ends

" you know for a country song it wasn't that bad" Leni said with a smile on her face " Yeah it was literally the best country song Lori said even thought she hadn't really pay attention to country music " thanks guys but that wasn't the song I requested" Lincoln aid which'd surprised the family

" really then which one did you request?" Luan asked her brother

" and this is requested by Lincoln to his mother Rita Loud and Rita your going to love this song" the radio host said

Now playing Most people are good by Luke Bryan

 **(I Believe kids oughta stay kids as long as they can)**

 **( turn off the screen, go climb a tree, get dirt on there hands)**

 **( 'Cause nobody gets a chance to make new old friends)**

 **( I Believe in working hard for what you've got )**

 **(Even if it don't and up to a hell of a lot)**

 **( I Believe most people are good()**

 **( And most Mama's oughta qualify for sainthood)**

 **( I believe most Friday nights look better under neon or stadium lights)**

 **( I believe you love who you love)**

 **( Ain't nothing you should ever be ashamed of)**

 **(I Believe this world ain't half as bad as it looks)**

 **( I believe most people are good)**

 **( I Believe them streets of gold are worth the work)**

 **(But still I wanna go even if they were paved in dirt)**

 **(I believe that youth is pent well on the young)**

 **('Cause wisdom in your teens would be a lot less fun)**

 **(I believe if you just go by the nightly news)**

 **(Your faith in all mankind would be the first thing you lose)**

 **(I believe most people are good)**

 **(And most mama's Oughta qualify for sainthood)**

 **( I believe most Friday nights look better under neon or stadium lights)**

 **( I believe you love who you love )**

 **(Ain't nothing you should ever be ashamed of )**

 **( I believe this world ain't half as bad as it looks)**

 **( I believe most people are good )**

 **( I believe that days go slow and years go fast)**

 **(And every breath's a gift first one to the last)**

 **( I Believe most people are good)**

 **( And most mama's oughta qualify for sainthood)**

 **(I Believe most Friday nights look better under neon or stadium lights)**

 **(I Believe you love who you love)**

 **( Ain't nothing you should be ashamed of)**

 **(I Believe most people this world ain't half as bad as it looks)**

 **( I believe most people are good)**

 **( I believe most people are good)**

 **( I believe most people are good)**

 **the song ends**

the loud family listened word per word and as for Luna she was on the verge of snapping after listing through two country songs " so what do you think?" Lincoln asked his family

" Well I'm not that sure about country songs but that was one was great!" Luan stated " Yeah especially the part when the guy said go climb a tree and get dirt on you hands it's like he knows me " Lana said with a smile " Huh I wonder why?" Lola said Sarcastically

" Hey Lincoln who was that any way he sounded so southern?" Lori " his name is Luke Bryan and he's from Georgia " Lincoln told his older sister " so mom what do you think?" Lincoln asked his mother " I loved Lincoln I'm going to put it as my ringtone and thank you for being a good son you actual a little nicer than your sisters" she said to her son " HEY!" the sister shouted " Relax I'm just kidding" Rita said to her daughters

" Okay where" Lynn sr. said as parked Vanzilla in front of business called Jake Horse Back riding

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and sorry it took me long to update this story and it was a little hard for me to write the first song because they played it at my highschool graduation and it brought me back to the day when I finished school but I hope you enjoy this chapter)**


	21. not a chapter

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notice**

 **To all my Fans, followers, every one I have to not come to update but to inform you that Kings of the Con will be showing again thanksgiving day Some time in the afternoon I Myself as well as the fans of the show didn't like the episode in general Seeing Lincoln work so hard for something and not to have and the sisters who only agreed to go just for the fame the fortune the attention got under my skin and then not back him up saying that they won't do the movie because he created there characters showed that this episode was only about the sisters in more then one way I highly doubt that the creators of the show redid the the whole episode if the they did the they would have don't with No Such Luck or the one with the princess pony book so I Send this message to advise two days before Thanksgiving sincerely yours truly 1049**


	23. Chapter 23

Lola gasp at the sigh " Were going horse back riding" She asked Lincoln who simply nodded his head " Yup this is one of the things I've taken an interest when I started to hang out with the neighbors

" Oh yeah Brandon Told me that Jake and his father are old squad mates and the he like came here to start a horse back riding here in Royal woods" Leni said to her family. " Well guys let's get to riding" Rita said to her family who all nodded.

Ten minutes later

" All right you all set know have a good time know" One of the workers said said to Lincoln " Thanks " Lincoln said as he and his family began to ride away on the horses the family. As the loud family took there horse **" Down that Old Town Road"** Lincoln rode up next to Luna.

This caught Luna's attention " Oh Hey Bro" Luna said with a smile " Hey sis can we talk " Lincoln said to her. " Sure bro what is it?" Luna asked him " Is there a reason why you don't like me listing to Country Music " Lincoln said to his older sister. Luna was shocked and scared at the same time because she knew that she and her family are trying to gain Lincolns trust back.

" I know you don't like country music but if you want to make things right then at lease give it a shot please for me?" Lincoln asked her. Luna sighed " I wiil bro just for you and to gain your trust back again dude because I Love you and your my little brother and to Regain my title as your Guardian " Luna said to him. Lincoln let out a small chuckle " you never lost that title " Lincoln said to her

Luna smiled at him and pulled him into a hug Lori turns her head and smiles at the sight because she knew that this was the start of them rebuilding there relation ship with Lincoln.

Two hours later

The loud family had stopped near a lake to rest and have a picnic Leni was playing with Lily and the twins. Lisa was examining some plants Lucy was in a tree writing a poem Lori was on her phone Rita and Lynn Sr. where tending to the horses Luna and Lincoln where sitting in the sun light and luan was writing down new jokes that involve horses

" Ah this fills nice " Luna said as she wrapped her arm around Lincoln and brought him closer to her " Yeah a sunny day family outing what else could you ask for" Lincoln said to Luna. Luna responded with Kiss on the cheek causing him to smile and nuzzle his head against her side. Lori saw the scene and smiled at it.

Rita was brushing the main of one of the horses Lynn Sr. was feeding them " Here you go eat up boy" Lynn Sr. said to horse " Hey honey what time is it?" Rita asked her husband " Oh hold on let me check " He said to her as he checked his wrist watch " Oh It's one o'clock " Lynn Sr. said to his wife .

" Really huh thought we weren't here that long" Rita said to her husband " Yeah well we better get going Hey how about pizza for dinner ?" Lynn Sr. asked his wife " You know what that sounds great" Rita said to her husband.

Rita turned to her kids " All right gang time to saddle and go home your dad's ordering pizza" Rita said to her kids " YEAH!" her kids shouted.

later that night

As the parents where cleaning the dishes The loud siblings where in the living room watching the Dream boat or the end of the episode " when are they going to start showing new episodes instead of the reruns?" Lola asked her siblings Lori was about to answer until she heard a tapping sound they turned to see Lincoln tapping on his laptop

" What are you doing big brother?" Lana asked "Getting Concert Tickets " Lincoln said to her " Oh There's a concert when?" Luan asked " This Saturday Jason Aldean's playing it part of his We're back tour this year" Lincoln said to " Oh is it for you and the girl you meet at school?" Leni said.

" WHAT!?" the sisters shouted "Ah crap" Lincoln said as he knew what was coming next.

 **( Sorry it took so long hope you like this chapter)**


End file.
